<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rose of Moonshadow: Morrowind by TanzKoYol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133950">The Rose of Moonshadow: Morrowind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanzKoYol/pseuds/TanzKoYol'>TanzKoYol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Rose of Moonshadow [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almalexia is cray, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cliff Racers are just the wolves of Morrowind, Elder Scrolls Lore, Gen, I am tired, Imperial!Nerevarine, Lucille is very snippy haha, Mild canon divergence, Naive Nerevarine, No mods just vanilla, Redoran 4 Lyfe, Some Cursing, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Very lore heavy, What am I doing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanzKoYol/pseuds/TanzKoYol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucille turned 23, and her life has suddenly turned upside down. She is suspected to be the Nerevarine, and this is something she doubts, despite everything about her pointing to the prophetic reincarnation of Nerevar. Will she live up to those expectations, and be strong enough to face the fires of Red Mountain and Dagoth Ur?</p><p>I sometimes post on strategic dates for extra symbolism, alluding to a certain set of sermons, and my plan for what is to happen in the Skyrim fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Rose of Moonshadow [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Foreword</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Elder Scrolls Online: Morrowind, you will find a book sitting on a stool in Vivec's private quarters, and it is the 37th Sermon of Vivec. Open it, and you will find this;</p><p>“Go here:<br/>
world without wheel, charting zero deaths, and echoes singing.”</p><p>The first thing to note is that this leads you to www.c0da.es, and as you know, Michael Kirkbride, writer of the other 36 sermons, is also the author of C0DA.</p><p>What is C0DA? It was supposed to be a graphic novel, set in the fifth era, after an event called Landfall, where the kalpic cycle of the world ends, and this story is supposed to send the message that the lore is in YOUR hands. Kirkbride even left Bethesda and told Todd that the lore was in our hands. And for a book in ESO to add this is profound. It now adds the argument of whether C0DA itself is canon to the actual game series. And C0DA is the very thing that is telling us that the lore is flexible, making it both canon and noncanon, now that it showed up in one of the games. A paradox, making every single headcanon and adaptation you and others make valid, but only for those who accept it.</p><p>Why am I telling you this?</p><p>Because I have a headcanon, empowered by this sudden freedom from the static chains of lore that I want to make a fanfiction from, and I have not seen many others follow a similar route. This will be a large project, and it will probably be an acquired taste for many, as it will be heavy on the lore, and I plan on adding romance into the story in later works.</p><p>My story is about a woman by the name of Lucille. She is the Nerevarine. She is 23 years old, and was raised in Morrowind since she was seven. She's got a funny accent, and to fellow outlanders, she sounds like she grew up on the mainland, but the natives can tell she was not born here. She has a tough journey ahead, but she will become the strongest person on the face of Nirn, I promise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>3/19/2021</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My name is Lucille Volene Sero, and I am an outlander. I was born on the 27th of Second Seed, under the sign of the Serpent. Everyone assumes that I am an Imperial, but I have no racial magics, and no parents to speak of… B’vehk… I was not given a legal name until Teldryn adopted me.</p><p>I was found at the foot of the Shrine of Azura, minutes old, in Cyrodiil. Nobody could find my parents anywhere, and what’s worse is nobody can explain the color of my eyes. A funny mix of blue and purple - and my hair is the color of comberries. I don’t think the people who found me were willing to look for anyone else with features as wild as mine - it is unheard of, and I am probably the only person on Nirn to look so strange. So, they dropped me off at the orphanage in the Imperial City without so much as a word.</p><p>Those s’wits… they never cared for us, left us to fend for ourselves. They never even taught me to read, though that was solved by Teldryn later on, praise Seht. I ran off at seven, and got into trouble, thieving and pickpocketing to survive until my luck ran out, and I was imprisoned.</p><p>I was in a cell for three days until I was dragged out, put on a cart and then a boat, to be sent off to Vvardenfell.</p><p>As a young girl, I would sometimes see a Dunmer with a black mohawk and blue tattoos on his face in my dreams, so it was a bit of a surprise to meet that mer in Seyda Neen, even more so that he would adopt me two months later. However, I did not think much of it... until recently.</p><p>He and Caius, a sugar-tooth in Balmora, trained me in the ways of the longsword and medium armor the moment I arrived at their house, and they also taught me a few spells, too, and raised me in the ways of the dunmer. An odd childhood, but it kept me busy, and I had a home and food in my belly, so I had nothing to complain about. Life was good...</p><p>My 23rd birthday is tomorrow, and that is the day my life will forever change.</p><p>Almsivi protect me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>3/19/2021</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing I notice is that everything is loud and windy, and when I open my eyes, and all I see is my hair. No, not my hair… ash. </p><p>Where am I?</p><p>I stand, and the air is swirling with it - red ash, and it is cloying in my nostrils, caking in my mouth and eyes, and while I claw at myself, trying to free myself from the onslaught of the ash, I nearly fall from the force of the wind that is carrying it. The wind roars loudly in my ears, and thunder roars over my head, blotting out my thoughts like droplets of water on fresh parchment. But there is no rain… not yet.</p><p>“They have taken you from the Imperial City’s prison, first by carriage and then by boat, to the East… to Morrowind. Fear not, for I am watchful. You have been chosen.”</p><p>Who? Me?</p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>A thunderclap sounds, not overhead, but in my ears and behind my eyes, and the rain begins to fall from a clear sky. Masser and Secunda race overhead, flying past the stars, who have taken to swimming in a wild dance, for no reason at all.</p><p>“Wake up, my child.”</p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Lucille, come on, you need to get up”</p><p>I sit up with a gasp, clawing at my throat, trying to rid myself of the ash that was never in my lungs to begin with. I rub my eyes, and I see Teldryn and Caius staring at me. I must have startled them, because they were no longer upset at me for oversleeping, but instead they looked confused... maybe even worried.</p><p>“Are you okay, Little scrib?”</p><p>“I… yes, I am fine, Ata. I think…”</p><p>Caius fidgets with his hands and grabs a chair, sitting beside the bed with a sigh. Teldryn sits beside me and curses, pulling a comb from my nightstand drawer and starts combing my hair. Yes, I have definitely spooked them.</p><p>“I had a nightmare... that’s all. I was out in an ashstorm… but the ash was like blood. And, I heard a voice telling me I had been chosen. It was just vivid, nothing more.”</p><p>Teldryn stills, the comb stopping halfway through my ruby locks, and Caius suddenly sucks in a breath. The two look at eachother, speaking with their eyes, and then back at me.</p><p>“You sure it was a nightmare, kiddo?”</p><p>“Yes... I am sure it was just a dream. Wait, it is my birthday! What time is it? I need to meet Eydis to be inducted into the Fighter’s Guild at noon!”</p><p>“Lucille… it is Nine O’clock at night…”</p><p>
  <i>What?</i>
</p><p>“God’s grief… really?”</p><p>Teldryn begins combing my hair again, and Caius heaves a sigh. I look down at his hands, and see him trying to hide his twitching fingers beneath the bottom hem of his shirt. We really need to get the old man clean…</p><p>“Lucille… when you came to me, Teldryn also picked up a package from none other than Emperor Uriel Septim VII… He was the one who pardoned you, and I am uncertain why. However, he commanded me to…”</p><p>He grits his teeth, then looks over at the longsword I train with, resting up against the wall. Finally, he manages to find his voice.</p><p>“Lucille, I am inducting you into the Blades, by order of the Emperor himself. I am the Spymaster here in Vvardenfell. Remember Nine Toes, Elone, Gildan, Rithleen, and Tyermaillin? My friends? They are also agents. Oh, Teldryn, go get her some water.”</p><p>Teldryn stands and walks outside, and I find I am feeling quite woozy all of a sudden.</p><p>“You… have lied to me? For sixteen years, you and Ata have lied to me? Why? I wouldn’t have told anyone! You know that!”</p><p>“Lucille, the time was not right, we-”</p><p>“When would it have ever been a good time? ‘Oh, I am a spy for the Empire, and now you are one too?’ Come on, you cannot possibly expect me to be okay with this!”</p><p>He stands and seizes my hand, quick as a viper, and suddenly my anger becomes a fire, roiling under my skin. I swallow it, and decide to listen, because otherwise I would have started yelling.</p><p>“This is an order, not a suggestion, Novice. We have trained you for this.”</p><p>“I have a name, Caius.”</p><p>“You do, but right now you are acting irrationally, and calling you that seems to have gotten your attention.”</p><p>Alright. Fine, two can play that game.</p><p>“Okay. So why did a dream make you induct me into the Blades, Spymaster?”</p><p>He grits his teeth, but ignores my dig.</p><p>“I can’t tell you that yet, but I am certain I will be able to reveal everything soon.”</p><p>I was about to make another snide comment, but Teldryn comes in with a goblet of water and hands it to me. I take a sip, and a second later, suddenly I find I had downed it completely, to the shock of myself and the two men in the room with me.</p><p>“Do… you want some more?”</p><p>I shake my head and pass the goblet back to Teldryn. When he takes it, I turn my questions on him.</p><p>“Did you know?”</p><p>He sighs and sets the goblet on the table, then combs his fingers through his mohawk.</p><p>“I… yes, I did. However, I did not know until you were about ten years old. Believe me, this is surprising news for anyone, Little scrib.”</p><p>I rub my temples, cursing the headache that is slowly working its way into my skull. Why is there always something?</p><p>“The training, the reading on Morrowind Histories… learning dunmeris, even… and now you two are suddenly putting stock into dreams? What is going on, what are you not telling me?”</p><p>“That is for you to discover. Teldryn, take her to meet Hasphat Antabolis at the fighter’s guild, and get her in their ranks as well. She needs a good cover story, and ‘freelance adventurer’ is a common one that is believable. Lucille, ask Hasphat about the Nerevarine cult and the Sixth house cult. He is probably going to require a task before he gives up the information. When you get the information, report back to me. I know it is sudden, but if that dream of yours is anything to go off of, I’d say it is time to put your training to the test.”</p><p>Happy bleeding birthday to me. N’chow...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I suggest doing some research into the symbolism of the number 23.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>3/19/2021</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So Caius’s idea of a birthday present is to send me off on a job for an agency I was previously never a part of. Brilliant. He’s always been detached from me, even though he shows me that he cares. I guess now I know why… we are supposed to be business partners, not family.</p><p>I look over at Teldryn, who is chatting to Eydis about enlisting me into the Fighter’s guild, and I can’t help but wonder if he has done this before.</p><p>I sigh and travel down a set of stairs and past a bunkroom, and stop in front of the last door in the hall. The air feels heavy, and all I can feel are my fingertips. What am I doing?</p><p>I open the door, and I look to my left and see a man seated in a chair, polishing a spear. He looks up at me and lays the weapon across his lap, and I approach.</p><p>“Are… you Hasphat Antabolis?”</p><p>He looks at me, or more specifically my hair and eyes curiously and nods.</p><p>“What is this about?”</p><p>“Caius Cosades sent me... I’m supposed to ask about the Sixth House cult and the Nerevarine cult?”</p><p>He looks floored for a moment, then composes himself. He sets the spear down and leans it up against the chair he was sitting in, then stands up.</p><p>“So you’re with Caius, eh? And Caius finally wants his information? Of course, there’s a this-for-that involved. I require a favor first, and then I’ll tell you what you want to know.”</p><p>Fantastic. Now where am I going?</p><p>“What do you need me to do?”</p><p>“There are dwemer ruins nearby called Arkngthand. I need you to run over there and find me a little cube with a circular design and some symbols on one side. It’s called a ‘dwemer puzzle box.’ Bring it, and I will tell you what you want to know.”</p><p>“Arkngthand… the one that is near the Foyada?”</p><p>“Yes, that one. The entrance should be on the East side. You will have to turn a crank to open the doors.”</p><p>Noted.</p><p>“Alright… I’ll be off, then.”</p><p>He nods and shakes my hand, then sits back in his chair and begins polishing the iron spear he has beside him once again.</p><p>I walk back up the stairs, and Teldryn is leaned up against a wall with his pipe in hand, puffing out little plumes of smoke now and then. He looks over at me and grins.</p><p>“So… Arkngthand. Lovely place, full of dwarven automatons that are happy to kill us. Then again, you were trained by the finest swordsman in all of Morrowind. I am willing to bet that we will be much richer from this.”</p><p>“Wait, we can get rich off of adventuring?”</p><p>He laughs, and I feel my face heat from embarrassment.</p><p>“Of course. Where do you think I got the clink to buy that glass longsword of yours?”</p><p>“Oh. Alright then.”</p><p>“Let’s be off. We don’t want to keep Hasphat waiting.”</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------</p><p>“So… we just walk there?”</p><p>“Of course. Did you expect a silt strider to carry us there?”</p><p>I grumble, and allow Teldryn to take the lead. We travel in silence for a little while until Teldryn pipes up.</p><p>“You know I am proud of you, right?”</p><p>“You… are?”</p><p>“Of course. You are doing much better than I did when I first started.”</p><p>“Ata, I have only spoken to one person and killed a cave rat, that is nothing to be proud of.”</p><p>He laughs and shakes his head, but then freezes.</p><p>“Lucy, pull out your bow.”</p><p>“Why? What’s going on?”</p><p>“Just do it!”</p><p>I pull out my chitin bow and nock an arrow. Teldryn points to a black speck in the distance, and when I focus on it, I notice it is moving toward us. Fast.</p><p>“Shoot it!”</p><p>I draw back and release the arrow in one swift motion, and the creature falls to the ground. Teldryn releases a breath he was holding and begins walking to the creature I killed. I follow, and I notice it is a horrible monstrosity, covered in green and beige feathers, a pair of membrane bound wings, and no legs to speak of. Its tail was sharp, tipped in a hard scale, and it had a face that would make a kagouti cry.</p><p>“What in the name of Vivec is that?”</p><p>“Cliff racer. Vermin. We need to keep moving, or we will be swarmed soon.”</p><p>He takes off in a jog, and I pull my arrow out from the beast and take off after him.</p><p>Soon, we travel uphill and onto a bridge, and across from it I can see the ruin. However, there is a shirtless man blocking our way. Teldryn stops and I foolishly proceed forward. </p><p>“Excuse me, we are-”</p><p>The man’s head snaps to me, and he summons a skeleton, barking at it to kill us. I draw my sword and swing at it, only for it to evade my sword and swipe at me with its axe. I block it with my shield, but the force travels up my arm and rattles my joints. I yell and swing again, this time cleaving through the neck bone and effectively removing its head from its body.</p><p>I look over and Teldryn is hurling fireballs at the shirtless man, who now has a bow, and I watch in horror as he releases an arrow into my father’s leg. I roar and raise my shield, then rush forward, ramming into the man with enough force that I heard his head hit my shield with a thud, and he falls to the ground.</p><p>I raise my sword and swing it down, and time slowed. I watched as the blade bit into the soft flesh at his throat, down, down, and through the bone. I watched as his eyes and jaw went slack, and his head fell off his shoulders.</p><p>I have killed a man.</p><p>-------------------------------------------</p><p>I pull out the arrow in my leg with a string of curses that would make Boethia or even Mephala blush, and cast a healing spell on myself. When I stand, I look over and see Lucille kneeling in front of the man who shot me and summoned a skeleton to kill us.</p><p>If there is one thing I could never prepare her for, it is the regret and sadness that one feels when taking a life.</p><p>I walk to her, and I take a knee beside her. She doesn’t look over, so I take her chin in my hand and turn her face to look at me.</p><p>“Little scrib… what do you feel?”</p><p>She chokes back a sob, and I see her analyzing her emotions with a little bit of difficulty.</p><p>“I… I feel regret. I feel sadness… and I… did it because he shot you, and I was so angry…”</p><p>“Lucille… you feel this way because you know that was a person. A man who had loved and lost, felt joy and sadness, and has felt every emotion we have. However, he had turned away from the light, and began to spread darkness. I have always told you to forge darkness into light, haven’t I? He is the reason why we fight. People like us are there to clean up the darkness, to scrub it away, so it does not hurt the good people of Morrowind. I am not saying you should take pride in it, but I am saying that sometimes you do not have a choice.”</p><p>“There is always a choice, Ata…”</p><p>“There is. And you made the right one, and that should be the only choice you make. However, do not expect it to get easier - it never does. It gets easier to hide the pain, the regret. But you cannot let it immobilize you. Come on, we have to get moving.”</p><p>I gently grab her by the elbow and lift her up, and begin leading her to the ruin.</p><p>I hope this is going to be worth it, for her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>3/19/2021</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lucille… let me do the talking.”</p><p>“Ata, I am supposed to do this. I have to do this. I don’t know why, but I just know it has to be me. Please?”</p><p>He looks at me and chews the inside of his cheek for a moment, scanning my face for any uncertainty that he could point out and use to his advantage. When he finds none, he sighs and gestures for me to take the lead. </p><p>I walk into the room I had found Hasphat in last time, and I see him, fast asleep in his chair. I look at Teldryn and shrug, then walk over and nudge our employer awake. His eyes snap open, and I wave the cube in the air for him to see before handing it to him. </p><p>He stands up with a yawn, and takes the cube. He looks it over with an appraising eye, like I could possibly manage to fake something like that.</p><p>“Perfect. Just what I was looking for. Now I can tell you what Caius will want to know about the Sixth House and the Nerevarine. The Sixth house is the ‘lost’ house. In the First Era, House Dagoth betrayed the other Great Houses during the War of the First Council. Their clanstead was called Kogoruhn.”</p><p>“Where did you get your information, sera?”</p><p>“Books, of course. Here, a list of cheap books on the subject; all of them will tell you about the Sixth House and how it ended: ‘The War of the First Council,’ ‘Saint Nerevar,’ ‘Nerevar Moon-And-Star,’ and ‘The Real Nerevar.’ Try Dorisa Darvel over in the Commercial district. She’ll have at least some of these titles.”</p><p>“What about this… Nerevarine?”</p><p>“The Ashlanders believe a reborn Nerevar will unite the Dunmer against the outlander invaders and restore the ancient Dark Elven nation. Nerevar is a legendary hero and saint of the Temple, but the Temple denies the prophecy, and persecute heretics who believe in the Nerevarine. Tell Caius that Sharn Gra- Muzgob would be a better person to ask about the native faiths and superstitions.”</p><p>“Yes, I can see how it is heresy. Driving out the Empire is just mad. He is just a saint-”</p><p>Teldryn flicks my ear, effectively silencing me, and leads me out of the Fighter’s Guild hall by my elbow. </p><p>“What was that about? If what he says is true, then we should not put any stock into this madness.”</p><p>“Keep an open mind, Little Scrib.”</p><p>“Are you serious right now? Do you believe-”</p><p>“Shh! N’chow, are you trying to get Gold Hats to visit Balmora? No, I don’t believe it... well, maybe. I don’t know. Right now, we need to get this information to Caius. That should be our focus.”</p><p>What in the name of Vivec is going on here?</p><p>---------------------------------------------------</p><p>I have always had a terrible temper. Always. Even the littlest things can set me off. As I am trying to quell my rage, I do my best not to kick down the door to Caius’s house, but the door does shut behind me with a little more force than necessary.</p><p>“Here. These are from Hasphat.”</p><p>Caius takes the papers from me and looks them over, his eyes widening and then pinching with worry before he masks his emotions from me completely.</p><p>“These are from Hasphat Antabolis? Excellent! I trust he didn’t work you too hard for them..?”</p><p>The man at the bridge flashes through my mind, followed by the faces of the others we had to fight inside Arkngthand. Caius, observant as always, reads my face and then changes the subject.</p><p>“I’ll… look these over in more detail later, but I did prepare supper for us. After you eat and rest, I will have more orders for you, okay?”</p><p>I nod, and he sighs. He leads me to the table and ladles some ash yam stew with saltrice into a bowl for me, and then for Teldryn. We eat in silence, which begins to grate on my already sore nerves, so I begin asking questions.</p><p>“Why are you two listening to this Nerevarine heresy?”</p><p>Caius chokes on his stew and Teldryn heaves a long suffering sigh. However, Caius is the first to speak.</p><p>“Heresy? I cannot be sure of that. Listen, some Dunmer believe that an orphan and outcast, born on a certain day to uncertain parents, will one day unite all the tribes of the Dunmer, drive out the invaders of Morrowind, and reestablish the ancient laws and customs of the Dark Elven nations. This person is called the ‘Nerevarine,’ and they say that they will be a reincarnation of the long-dead Chimer General and First Councilor, Lord Indoril Nerevar.”</p><p>“Orphan… outcast… certain day to uncertain parents..? Ash and Ice, you two think <em>I’m</em> this ‘Nerevarine?!’ No, you are wrong. I suggest we drop the idea. It is too outlandish, and just... untrue.”</p><p>“Lucille, the Emperor thinks so too.”</p><p>What…?</p><p>“So you are saying the reason I was shipped off to Morrowind was to fulfill a prophecy that will drive out the Empire… by the Emperor himself? Yes, that seems very likely...”</p><p>“Look, Uriel Septim VII saw something in you - they think it is the dragon blood. If he did not think it was important, then he would not have sent you here. Eat, rest. We are not done here. The reason we are gathering information is to determine whether or not you actually fit the prophecy.”</p><p>“Fine, but don’t be surprised if I don’t fit it.”</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>I watch as she picks up her bowl and storms off out the front door and into her room in the storage area, all in a huff.</p><p>“Tel, care to explain what happened?”</p><p>He groans and pinches the bridge of his nose, lamenting the events of the night.</p><p>“Hasphat mentioned the Temple treats the prophecies as heresy, and as you know, she is devout. She seemed surprised she had not heard of it, but she immediately sided with the Temple’s views. This is going to be rough, old friend."</p><p>“That it is, Teldryn. That it is. Do you think I told her too early?”</p><p>Teldryn sits back in his chair and pulls out his pipe, lighting the wad of tobacco with a snap of his fingers, and takes a draw. He exhales, inhales, and then looks me in the eye.</p><p>“No. I think we told her too late. Anyone would be livid at such a revelation, especially on their birthday.”</p><p>I sigh, and tuck my hands into my pockets, trying to ignore the shakes. It has been a long, long night.</p><p>“I was just following the Emperor’s orders. I would have told her sooner, had he not told me to let her figure it out herself. I was expecting her to figure it out much later, but it seems I was wrong. Anyway, enough of that. I left her gift on her bed. Do you think she will like it?”</p><p>Teldryn smiles and leans forward.</p><p>“I bet three hundred septims she’s already put it on. Want to come with me to check?”</p><p>“You're on, my friend.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. To Read a Person</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>3/20/2021</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I storm into my room and sit on the floor to eat my stew, and I begin to think over what I have been told, nearly biting my tongue a few times in my fury.</p><p>They think I am some kind of hope for a group of heretics. A reincarnated Indoril Nerevar? Driving out the Empire? Inconceivable.</p><p>My lips run over an empty spoon and I grimace, then look down at my now empty bowl, having emptied it in my pointless rage. I frown and set it aside, then stand to go to my bed, only to find a set of armor blocking my way.</p><p>I pick up the chestplate, and the warm candlelight dancing over its surface reveals it to be the only thing I have asked for on my birthdays. Bonemold armor.</p><p>I smile, and undo the straps at the side, hearing the telltale creak of genuine bonemold as I put it on. It fits perfectly, and I begin putting on the rest of the pieces when I hear the door creak open. I turn to look behind me, and the door is just barely opened, and it takes a moment, but I see Caius and Teldryn grinning at me from within the crack of the door.</p><p>“Well, Caius, I said she’d have it on by now, you need to pay up.”</p><p>“Are you kidding, she doesn’t have it completely on! We both lost!”</p><p>“Did you two seriously place bets on whether or not I’d try it on?”</p><p>Teldryn laughs and Caius looks rather sheepish, and I begin to laugh too. Soon, Caius starts to chuckle as well, and shakes his head, then Teldryn comes in to help me get the rest of the armor on.</p><p>After a few moments, I look down at myself, and suddenly all of my stress melts away.</p><p>“You kept asking for it, but we never had enough coin… until recently. It was specially crafted for you by Hrundi over in Wolverine Hall. I suggest taking up an apprenticeship to learn how to repair bonemold if you are going to be wearing it while you are out.”</p><p>“I will when things calm down a bit. This was the strangest birthday ever, but honestly, I wouldn’t have it any differently.”</p><p>Teldryn smiles and gives me a hug, and Caius comes in and claps me on the pauldron.</p><p>“Glad to hear it. Now, get some rest - we have work to do tomorrow.”</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Good morning. Sleep well?”</p><p>I nod and sit down at the dining table, and immediately tear into the kwama egg quiche that was waiting for me.</p><p>Caius chuckles and nudges Teldryn awake, and within seconds they both come to the table. Teldryn immediately digs in, but Caius waits, opting to speak.</p><p>“So, Lucille are you ready for your orders?”</p><p>“I… suppose. Where am I going now?”</p><p>“Remember Hasphat Antabolis mentioning Sharn Gra-Muzgob? I arranged for you to meet her, but like Hasphat, I am sure she will require some sort of help before she will give up the information I need.”</p><p>“Another fetch job? <i>Really?</i> N'chow…”</p><p>Teldryn snorts, trying not to laugh, and Caius casts him a dirty look before he looks at me and gives me a very tired smile.</p><p>“Yes, Lucille. Another fetch job. You will find services like bounty hunting and retrieval will always be in high demand. Instead of paying in coin, you can always pay in aid. You will find her in the Mages Guild. Let her know that you are the one I sent. But first, finish your breakfast and armor up.”</p><p>“Is Ata coming with?”</p><p>Teldryn gives me a mischievous grin and holds his fork up for me to see.</p><p>“As sure as this comberry will hit your face.”</p><p>“What comberry? I don-”</p><p>He suddenly pulls back on one of the tines on the fork, and releases it just as quickly, and I feel something splat against my cheek. He laughs even harder, and Caius chuckles, leaving me to try to bury my amusement under mock offence while I wipe the juices from my cheek with a napkin.</p><p>By the three... I love these two.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“No. No interruptions! How many times… Oh. You’re the ones Caius told me about. That is a different matter. Caius and I have a very satisfactory arrangement, and I’m sure we can come to some sort of agreement, if you will complete a little errand for me..?”</p><p>I nod, and look over at Lucille, who is fidgeting with a lock of her hair, then back at Sharn.</p><p>“What would you have us do?”</p><p>“The errand, then, is very simple. I need the skull of Llevule Andrano. You’ll find it in the Andrano Ancestral Tomb.”</p><p>Lucille sucks in a breath, and I place a firm hand on her shoulder, reminding her to keep her mouth shut. I had told her before we entered the Mages Guild hall that we are likely dealing with someone who secretly dabbles in necromancy, and that I should be the one to do the talking, because more often than not her temper gets in the way.</p><p>“And the tomb is where?”</p><p>“South of Pelagiad, just off the road, just before you reach the fork where the road goes southwest toward Seyda Neen and southeast to Vivec. You may need an enchanted blade. Some spirits are immune to normal weapons. Here, take these old shortswords. Oh, and take care not to upset the natives. They have some peculiar primitive prejudices against Necromancy, and take grave objection to unauthorized tomb visits.”</p><p>I nod, and lead Lucille out of the building. By now, she has turned pale, and looks ill.</p><p>“Everything alright, Little scrib?”</p><p>“Just wishing I were someone else, that’s all.”</p><p>We finally cross the wall of Balmora, and Lucille finally puts her bonemold helmet on, falling silent. A few minutes later, I speak up.</p><p>“You know, in our line of work, you have to keep your personal opinions to yourself. It is a bit difficult, for someone as… spirited as you are, but sometimes you have to hold your tongue, not for the safety of others, but yourself.”</p><p>“What… do you mean?”</p><p>“Can you imagine if she were a Hlaalu or Telvanni operative? Or from the Temple? We’d be locked up right quick, to keep us from being loose ends.”</p><p>“You are talking about corruption…”</p><p>“Indeed. You have lived a sheltered life, despite us training you in many fighting styles and having you read as much of the histories as possible before you became as stubborn as a Kagouti. Sometimes you have to hear someone out, read their posture and their facial expressions. The body of a person says a lot more than their lips ever will. House Hlaalu… I’ll admit, it sometimes has its questionable members, like Crassius Curio, though I won’t get into that with you. Corruption is always there, and it is one of the many things people like us go out and fight against. However, there are some you can’t handle… not yet.”</p><p>She nods, the little gears in her brain whirring away like a dwarven spider at work, and falls silent once again. Sometimes I worry about her, but I am glad she is willing to listen to my advice. Mephala knows I couldn’t listen worth a damn when I first started!</p><p>Soon, we come upon the fork in the road, and Lucille suddenly veers off to the right. I follow her, and she leads me to a mer in netch leathers seated by a small fire. He looks up, and before he could draw his blade, Lucille removes her helmet. He stills, staring her in the eyes, and I find I am not liking where this is going. It takes a moment for Lucille to speak, but she manages to cough out something.</p><p>“Is everything alright?”</p><p>“I…  yes. Nels Llendo, at your service, milady.”</p><p>He stands, and I hang back, noticing Lucille has her hand on her hidden dagger. She chortles, trying to appear confident, then finally replies.</p><p>“‘Milady.’ What’s got you out on the road alone?”</p><p>“Oh, just looking at the clouds. I lost my map, though. Doesn’t help that I am getting lost in your eyes…”</p><p>Lucille flushes red and starts stuttering, and I forcefully hold back the rush of rage that was poured into my blood. Nels Llendo, the highwayman, just propositioned my daughter right in front of me!</p><p>“Meet me at the Halfway Tavern in Pelagiad, if… you want to chat, or just write to me. I must go now, but I won’t be leaving the tavern for a while once I get there. Um… safe travels, my lady.”</p><p>He pulls a canteen from his bag and puts out the fire, while also trying to hide the violet flush of his ears with his hair. Then he hurriedly departs, leaving Lucille stunned. Lucille turns to me, red as the lava of Red Mountain, and squeaks something along the lines of “We need to get going,” and puts her helmet back on.</p><p>We start walking again, and soon I realise Lucille hasn’t said a word in five minutes. I intend to change that.</p><p>“You do know who Nels Llendo is, right?”</p><p>“Um… no, I do not… why?”</p><p>“He’s a highwayman, with a pretty hefty price on his head. You are lucky he did not gut you, with him standing so close.”</p><p>“God’s blood… really? He seemed… decent.”</p><p>“He is not. Far from it, in fact. I suggest we forget about him and pick up the pace. Come on, we need to get to the tomb before nightfall.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. More notes, hooray!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>3/20/2021</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“God’s grief… What happened to this man?”</p><p>Lucille nudges the broken corpse of a bonewalker with the toe of her boot, and I am once again reminded that she is still new to all of this… and of her innocence.</p><p>“That is a bonewalker. Nobody knows how they came to be, but some suspect necromancy. It’s possible that we have done the family of this tomb a great service. We have the skull, so we can go.”</p><p>Lucille nods, but suddenly her gaze snaps across the room and lands on a book. She walks forward and gingerly pulls it from its resting spot, and opens it. I watch, more out of curiosity than anything else, as she reads this book and her face contorts into something not unlike disgust.</p><p>“This… is strange. I have never seen the fifteenth sermon of Vivec. What is a Sharmat?”</p><p>“Erm… it is Dunmeris for the ‘devil.’ I think that is another name for Dagoth Ur. I’m sorry, Little scrib, but I am not one of the best people to ask.”</p><p>Lucille tilts her head curiously, but then shrugs, stuffing the book into her bag. In a few moments, she is ready to go, and I lead us out of the tomb.</p><p>A fog had rolled in while we were in the tomb, so I summoned a fireball and held it in my hand so we could have light. As we walked, I found myself questioning Lucille, and this strange behavior she has developed.</p><p>“Lucy?”</p><p>“Almsivi protect me, what did I do wrong now?”</p><p>Azura help me...</p><p>“No, no, listen, you aren’t in trouble… first, you had a dream, and now it is like something is… pulling you to certain things. You knew where the skull was, you found a book that you had been wanting to read, you found a strangely docile highwayman on the road without knowing he was there before… what is going on?”</p><p>“You mean… that isn’t normal?”</p><p>“How is it normal to find things that you had no idea were there?”</p><p>“I don’t… I don’t know. N’chow… Look… I’m just trying not to think about it, okay? I have been through hell in a matter of three days. I just… want to go home.”</p><p>“... Alright. We can do that, after we get the information from Sharn, alright?”</p><p>She nods, looking far away, and I sigh, taking the lead once again.</p><p>Something is going on with my little girl…</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>I had zoned out in the middle of Teldryn’s conversation with Sharn, and the only thing that brought me to my senses was a stack of papers being placed into my hands by the old orc.</p><p>“You two have been quite helpful. And if there is more you want to know, please ask. If not, it is rather late, and I must go to bed soon.”</p><p>“No, no, thank you, sera. I just want a warm bed too.”</p><p>She laughs at my response and shakes my hand, then ushers us out the door.</p><p>I nervously flip through the notes, trying to glean some sort of plausible information from this otherwise heretical pile in my arms. Soon, my eyes land on prose, and I stop walking, no doubt making my father nervous once again.</p><p>“When earth is sundered and skies choked black,<br/>
and sleepers serve the seven curses,<br/>
To the hearth there comes a Stranger,<br/>
journeyed far ‘neath moon and star.<br/>
Though stark-born to sire uncertain,<br/>
His aspect marks his certain fate.<br/>
Wicked stalk him, righteous curse him.<br/>
Prophets speak, but all deny.<br/>
Many trials make manifest,<br/>
The Stranger’s fate, the curses’ bane.<br/>
Many touchstones try the Stranger,<br/>
Many fall, but one remains.”</p><p>Stark-born to sire uncertain?</p><p>...Aspect marks his certain fate? Isn’t the sign of the Serpent considered the most cursed and the most blessed?</p><p>“Lucille?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah, coming.”</p><p>Teldryn mutters something to himself while I restack the papers, only partially focused on my task.</p><p>I find it hard to believe that I could be this… Nerevarine, but… it is lining up. I don’t know what to think anymore.</p><p>And if this really is heresy, why must the temple hide it? If it isn’t true, then just say so, don’t try to make it a secret… that seems reasonable… right?</p><p>I almost run into the door of Caius’s house, and Teldryn sighs, opening the door for me. Caius is seated on the edge of his bed, staring at his skooma pipe, clearly debating on using it. He is so focused on this internal battle that it is only when I speak does he realize we are home.</p><p>“I think you should hold off, old man. I… oof… have the notes from Sharn.”</p><p>He looks up and his face is painted with relief. He stands, kicks the pipe back under his bed, and takes the notes from me. I watch as he flips through them, absorbing the information much better than I ever could, then he smiles.</p><p>“Well, this is actually quite helpful, and it gives us the prophecy, too!”</p><p>I yawn, and soon Teldryn does, too. Caius chuckles and hands us two bowls of saltrice porridge, then ushers us off to bed.</p><p>I wish I could say I slept peacefully, but that could not be further from the truth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Varieties of Faith in the Empire: Drama edition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>3/20/2021</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucille heads off to bed, and Teldryn suddenly starts squirming in his seat.</p><p>“Er, Caius?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Look, I know I am probably not one of the best people to teach Lucille about anything regarding spirituality, but she asked me a question about one of the 36 sermons. I didn’t know how to tell her that I secretly follow the old ways… what… what do I do?”</p><p>“Being a follower of a certain faith does not mean you can’t learn about another, Sero. That doesn’t change, even if you are a priest… or a daedric champion.”</p><p>“I don’t know what you are talking about.”</p><p>I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose.</p><p>“Sero, empty your pockets on the table.”</p><p>He shrugs, and did as he was told, emptying his pockets, revealing a crumpled handkerchief, a stick of charcoal, his pipe, and a little pouch of tobacco.</p><p>“Everything, Sero.”</p><p>He hesitates, but then reaches into a little pocket behind his chestplate and places a ring on the table.</p><p>“Mephala. Makes sense, you being ex tong. It also makes sense after having heard you swear about her breasts.”</p><p>Unfortunately, Teldryn is not amused by my statement like I was hoping for, and starts fussing with his mohawk instead.</p><p>“Look... the Ring of Khajiiti ended up getting me expelled from the Tong, twenty two years before I met you. I was commanded by Mephala to kill another Tong member because he was killing without contract. The catch? I did not receive one either, and was just as guilty, if not more, for killing a fellow Morag Tong member. If I could change this, I won’t lie - I’d be sorely tempted. What does this have to do with faith and helping my daughter?”</p><p>“What I am saying is that you used to be faithful. Devoted. Tell her the truth... then when the dust settles, teach her <i>your</i> faith. I have read the 36 sermons, and they are just religious gobbledygook. Your deities may help Lucille more than her own.”</p><p>Teldryn blinks, eyeing the ring on the table for a long time, then stuffs everything back into his pockets with a strange look on his face.</p><p>“That… helped. Thank you, old friend… I appreciate it.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, Teldryn. Now go get some rest, I know you need it.”</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Please just hear me out… I had a terrifying dream. Though, I can only recall one part, and I am kind of grateful for that. A tall mer with a golden mask led me past hundreds of the dead as if we were going through a wedding celebration or a parade, I don’t know. I heard many voices, but none of the dead people were speaking, and it was like I couldn’t take in a breath, like someone was sitting on my chest while holding an anvil! And this mer spoke with each dead person as he passed by them, laughing and joking, as if they were alive, but they, of course, couldn't talk - they were dead. I tried to call for you two, but I couldn’t take in air to do it!”</p><p>Teldryn looked uncomfortable, whereas Caius just looked confused. Teldryn is the one to speak first.</p><p>“Lucy, just take a breath. I am sure we will figure this out, okay? That does sound… intense. I’d suggest running and getting a sleep aid from an alchemist when we head out, okay?”</p><p>“Where are we going now?”</p><p>Caius sits up in his chair and smiles.</p><p>“Wait a moment, are you… eager? If I didn’t know better, I’d say you are starting to enjoy yourself in this line of work.”</p><p>I gasp in mock offence,</p><p>“I am not! Come on, leave the teasing to Ata!”</p><p>Teldryn nudges my arm with a sly grin.</p><p>“That’s a bad idea. I was there for when you made Nels Llendo himself blush to the tips of his ears...”</p><p>Mercy’s Heart!</p><p>My face flushes redder than a tomato, and the two men start howling with laughter, so much so, that Caius drops the stack of papers and they fly about the room.</p><p>I help gather the papers while Caius settles and tells me about three informants in Vivec city - Huleeya, Adhiranirr, and Mehra Milo. He also tells me where to find them, and advises me to keep conversations with Ordinators nonexistent, save for an emergency.</p><p>“Now, it is already midday. I suggest taking the Silt Strider, so you do not arrive at the break of dawn.”</p><p>He reaches into his pocket, pulls out 16 gold pieces and hands them to me.</p><p>“I expect you to start trying to take the lead, Lucille. You can’t let Teldryn do everything for you.”</p><p>“Yes, yes.”</p><p>---------------------------------------------------</p><p>“I did not know Silt Striders could <i>run!</i> Why are you laughing? Really, I didn’t know!”</p><p>Oh, by the three, what an adventure.</p><p>“Lucille, of course they can run! How did you think they became one of the primary forms of transport here in Morrowind?”</p><p>“I understand that, but it would have been nice to know - I don’t like losing my breakfast over the side of a giant insect.”</p><p>“That’s fair. Look.”</p><p>She turns her eyes from me, and then onto the foreign quarter of Vivec. Her eyes go wide with wonder, and suddenly I am chasing after her, trying to keep up with her. I swear, sometimes she has a sense of childlike wonder that could drive someone mad.</p><p>“Don’t get too far ahead!”</p><p>“Oh! Sorry!”</p><p>She slows down, just in front of the slope that leads to the waistworks of the canton, and I have to stifle a prayer of thanks to the three. She looks at me funny, but shrugs, carrying on.</p><p>I watch in amusement as she asks every single person where she could find Huleeya until I decided to spare her the humiliation and tell her to ask where the Black Shalk Cornerclub is. The moment she asks someone, they point to the door she has to go to, and she thanks them about a hundred times and runs off without me, once again. I catch up and snag her by the scruff, tugging her into the shadows.</p><p>“Little scrib, slow down! You have to temper your eagerness with caution - you don’t want to draw too much attention to us, do you?”</p><p>Her eyes widen for a moment, but then she gives a very sheepish grin.</p><p>“Ah… right. Sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t worry too much about it, just learn from mistakes, that’s all I ask.”</p><p>“I will do my best.”</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>“I am never going into the canalworks again. I don’t care if Adhiranirr was an informant for the Emperor himself, I am not doing that again.”</p><p>I finish wiping the rat blood off of my bonemold armor and grin at Teldryn.</p><p>“Is there something you’d like to confess, Ata?”</p><p>He freezes, and probably not because of me making a dig at his fear of rats.</p><p>“Are... you alright, Ata..?”</p><p>“Er, yes. Sorry.”</p><p>“Right... look, I’m a grown woman. I can handle it. What's wrong?”</p><p>He walks over and sits on the edge of the wall of the canton with a sigh, and pats beside him, telling me to sit. I do just that, and I swear I could almost <i>smell</i> fear on him.</p><p>“So… remember me saying I am not the best person to talk about religion or spirituality with..?”</p><p>“I do, and I understand - religion isn’t for everyone.”</p><p>“No, no, it’s… not that. It’s that... I follow the old ways. Azura, Boethia, and Mephala. It is how I was raised.”</p><p>What…?</p><p>“You… raised me in a faith that you don’t follow? Why?”</p><p>“Because of the persecution of my people, Lucille. Don’t act like you didn’t hear what I said earlier today, or how I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from saying it aloud. I did not want you to live in fear. There is so much you don’t know, Little scrib...”</p><p>“So to protect me you led me into the very faith that persecutes you? I can’t believe you did this. I would have preferred to know the truth, than to live a lie. How much more is there? No, don’t answer that… just… go home. I will handle Mehra Milo. I just… need time to think. I am too angry right now, and I want to have a level head when I see you again.”</p><p>“Lucy… I’m sorry…”</p><p>I stand and brush myself off, then walk to the Temple Canton, leaving my father behind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sometimes, things must be broken down to their fundamental components in order to rebuild them as they were supposed to be. This is the case with Lucille.</p><p>Oh, and yes, Teldryn is the champion of Mephala. How about that? ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Words of the Wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>3/20/2021</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I am Mehra Milo. Caius sent only one of you? That’s okay... makes it easier to discuss things. Come on, follow me into the back of the library. We can’t talk here.”</p><p>She turns on her heel and I try to quietly follow her. She leads me to the back of the library and between two bookcases, and then lets out a sigh of relief.</p><p>“Now we can talk. I’m afraid I don’t know anything about a Sixth House cult, but I can tell you about the Nerevarine cult.”</p><p>“What about it, sera?”</p><p>Her face contorts in mild confusion and surprise when I finally speak, and I suddenly realize that it is rather odd to see an imperial who not only looks strange, but has an unexpected accent as well. She shakes off her surprise and answers my question.</p><p>“The temple worships Nerevar as a saint and hero, but prophecies of his reincarnation are punished as wicked heresy. The Nerevarine cult claims the Tribunal are false gods, hence the persecution of the Nerevarine cult. A group called the Dissident Priests disputes Temple doctrine on the Nerevarine prophecies. The prescribed book ‘Progress of Truth’ describes their beliefs. There is a copy of it here, bring it back to Caius. That will tell him things he needs to know about the Nerevarine cult.”</p><p>“You said something about the cult being persecuted..?”</p><p>“It is an ashlander cult -- primitive superstition, says the Temple. Nerevarines say the Tribunal are false gods. I’ve never understood why the Temple wastes so much energy on them. The faithful cannot be shaken by such attacks, and the ashlanders are just ignorant savages. But since the submission of the Temple to the Empire, and the corrosion of faith among the Dunmer, the militant wing of the Temple is increasingly fierce in its attacks on heretics and heathens.”</p><p>“What do you know of the Dissident Priests?”</p><p>She sighs and takes a seat on the bench behind her, just looking more and more tired as the conversation goes on.</p><p>“If you want to know, read the book. At least, away from Vivec city, alright? In short, the priests challenge the purity and divinity of the Tribunal, suggesting their powers are sorcerous, not divine, and more akin to the powers of Dagoth Ur. They also condemn the arbitrary power of the Ordinators, and accuse the temple hierarchy of self-interest and corruption.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>“I’ll need to get going. Thank you for your time, sera.”</p><p>“A question for you, if I may?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Where are you from, outlander?”</p><p>“I was born in Cyrodiil, and moved to Morrowind at the age of seven. Why?”</p><p>“That explains the funny accent. I suggest learning how to mimic the accents of your homeland, because if this is something you are going to look into, you want to blend in as much as possible.”</p><p>“That makes sense. Thank you.”</p><p>“Anytime. Tell Caius I said hello!”</p><p>She hands me a stack of notes, and I turn away from her, and suddenly, I feel a pull again, like I felt on the road and in the tomb. It is tugging at my brain, and all I can focus on is the book in my line of sight. I walk forward and gently pull it from the shelf, and I’ll be damned if it wasn’t the book I needed to get.</p><p>What is happening to me..?</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>I follow the road, trying to find something else to focus on aside from the weird pulling in my head. I forgot to find gold to pay for a ride on a Silt Strider, but I have gotten better at traversing the roads, so I decided I could walk. However, I have never done so alone... Until now.</p><p>I pull out the book I got for Caius and pry open the pages, trying to keep myself busy, and read while I walk.</p><p>As I read, I slowly stop walking, and it is like I can't breathe.</p><p>This… this is too much. Teldryn said there was corruption everywhere, and I have seen the fear it has spread, firsthand. I saw the silent panic of the people who were willing to give me the information for Caius… heard how they would hush their voices so nobody else could hear them speaking what they saw as the truth.</p><p>Ata… he was so afraid he raised me to believe in such doctrines, so I would not have to live in fear, at the cost of me sending him home the moment he told me the truth.</p><p>No more.</p><p>If my gods are guilty of some horrible crime, who do I turn to now? Who do I pray to for guidance, or praise for my successes?</p><p>Have I been just as cruel as the temple, judging those who don’t share my beliefs?</p><p>The only way to know is if I ever get my hands on the Apographa, or at least parts of it.</p><p>I put the book back into the bag and sling it over my shoulder. My mouth has gone dry, and my heart is heavy. I carry on, though, on the road leading to Balmora. However, it gets dark a short while later, and I am forced to stop and rest, making a small fire. I eat some comberries from a nearby bush, then curl up and fall into a fitful sleep.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>"There are many rooms in the house of the Master. Be easy, for from the hands of your enemies I have delivered you."</p><p>I open my eyes and sit up, then look down at myself. I see I am on a table surrounded in candles and marked with runes. Did I die?</p><p>I looked up at the Mer in the golden mask, who stood over me, and reached out, placing my hands on his mask, and he inhaled sharply, looked away, then left me there, alone.</p><p>Who are you?</p><p>I sat up once again, now actually awake, drenched in sweat, and groan. My head is pounding, and the light is intense… too much. I look around and see that it is still early morning, but later than I usually wake up. I seriously need something, anything, that will help me stop these dreams.</p><p>I stand and grab my bag, then kick over the long dead logs that fed my fire overnight in frustration.</p><p>Fantastic. My Gods are most likely false and now I am being plagued with dreams that I can’t pull any meaning from.</p><p>I just want to be home... </p><p>I begin walking again, and reach Balmora by midday. I head to Caius’s house, and the moment I open the door, I am seized by Teldryn’s arms.</p><p>“Ata, put me down! I’m fine, I’m fine!”</p><p>He puts me down and when I look him in the eyes, I see something akin to hope and fear mixed together into his expression. I step away from him, and I feel like the ground is going to swallow me whole.</p><p>“I… here, Caius. The notes and a book you need to read. I just… want to go to bed.”</p><p>“Lucille..?”</p><p>“I need some time to myself. Please…”</p><p>Teldryn and Caius share worried looks, but don’t press the issue. I leave, and go to my room. The moment I shut the door, tears begin to stream down my face.</p><p>I get out of my armor and slip into a modest nightgown, all while trying to compose myself, and lay in bed, not having the energy for anything else today.</p><p>My whole life has been a lie… My religion… the reason for living in Morrowind… I just thought I was shipped off to be adopted, really... </p><p>What more do I not know?</p><p>Finally, I crumble, and my body heaves with heavy sobs. I can’t stop them, and I can’t stop the tears. I am afraid, and I have no gods to turn to, no friend who would understand… I am supposed to be this hero of legend, according to the Emperor himself, and I am running around Vvardenfell gathering proof of this claim, when I am not sure of it myself. I am even having dreams and premonitions, and I am so, so scared. I sob and curl into myself, hopeless to stop the pain in my heart and my soul, trying to hide from my fears and sorrows, if that were possible.</p><p>Then, I hear my door open, and a few moments later, Teldryn sits on the edge of the bed beside me and pulls me into his arms. He leans into my ear, and I fall quiet as he recites a poem, one that had obviously been carved into his heart, by his mother or father, or by a friend or by happenstance. I don’t know… all I know is his words helped me drift off to sleep, and the world hurt a little less.</p><p>“May I shrink to dust, in your cold wild wastes,<br/>
And may my tongue speak its last hymn to your winds.<br/>
I pray for the Herder, who whistles to his guar at play,<br/>
I pray for the hunter who stalks the white walkers,<br/>
I pray for the wise one, who seeks under the hill<br/>
And the wife who wishes for one last touch of her dead child’s hand.<br/>
I will not pray for that which I have lost,<br/>
When my heart springs forth, from your soil, like a seed<br/>
And blossoms anew beneath tomorrow’s sun.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"I will not pray for that which I have lost..."</p><p>This poem I found in the game the same day my parents got divorced. I was hiding, trying to keep my mind on other matters. Having ASD, sometimes my emotions or my anxiety gets the better of me, and the moment I started reciting the poem to myself as I read it, I began to feel so much better. Funny, now I can recite it from memory. It has a lot of meaning to me, and a lot of emotions are wrapped up in it, and I figured that this poem, the one that changed my life as a kid, should be the first true push to destiny for my hero. This poem is the song of Lucille, and it is my song, too.</p><p>Some people find comfort in music, some find it in art of various kinds. Me? I used to find comfort in gaming. But I found the book "Words of the Wind," and that is where I found my love of poetry, and later writing. Here I am now, writing a fanfiction, and enjoying every moment of it.</p><p>She has hit rock bottom, like I had then, and now she will climb to a better version of herself.</p><p>"... When my heart springs forth from your soil, like a seed, and blossoms anew beneath tomorrow's sun."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Invocation of Azura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke to Teldryn still seated on the side of my bed, picking at his nails.</p><p>“You… stayed with me..?”</p><p>He jumped, now aware that I had woken up, and turned to me with a worried look on his face.</p><p>“Did you really think I wouldn’t?”</p><p>I sit up and hug him, and he releases a sigh so full of relief I started to hate myself for how I treated him.</p><p>“I’m sorry I snapped at you, Ata… I was angry, but I think I get it now. The Temple has made people afraid… and you were so scared I would live in fear you raised me under Almsivi, not… wait, what do you call them?”</p><p>He chuckles.</p><p>“You would call them the Anticipations, but I call <i>them</i> the Tribunal. Azura, Boethia, and Mephala. My patron is… was Mephala. My mother and father raised me to believe in them. Told me the False Tribunal stole their power, and betrayed Nerevar at Red Mountain. I don’t know it all, but I was young… they did not tell me everything, though, as they were always caught up in the needs of the tribe.”</p><p>“Wait… tribe?”</p><p>He laughs.</p><p>“Surprise! I’m an Ashlander. Before you ask, no, my views have changed on outlanders. I have you to thank for that.”</p><p>He places a fatherly kiss to my brow and stands up, his spine popping as he did so.</p><p>“N’chow… I am not sitting on the edge of your bed overnight ever again. Come on, we have more orders, and I am sure Caius is worried sick after yesterday.”</p><p>“Overnight... ? What time is it?”</p><p>“Erm… let me check.”</p><p>He stands and looks at the little sundial on the windowsill.</p><p>“It is... 6:00 in the morning.”</p><p>“Wait, I slept that long?”</p><p>He shrugs.</p><p>“You were tired.”</p><p>I’m sure it isn’t just that…</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------</p><p>We are on the road by seven, taking the road north to Caldera and then Ald’ruhn. Lucille starts fidgeting with her hands, and I have learned long ago that she does that when she is thinking.</p><p>“So we have to go to Ald’ruhn?”</p><p>I sigh.</p><p>“I have a feeling I am going to be asked a question…”</p><p>“Well, how else am I supposed to get an answer?”</p><p>“True. What’s on your mind?”</p><p>“Is it true, that the Redoran headquarters are made from an emperor land crab?”</p><p>“Yes it is. From what I understand, they tried to build up, but the shell was too hard, so they dug down, making the Under-Skar. Sight to see.”</p><p>“I’ll admit, I have always wanted to join the Redoran. Maybe after we get all this Nerevarine stuff out of the way, I will go up and join.”</p><p>“You can do anything you put your mind to.”</p><p>We fall silent again, and she pulls a book from her bag and starts reading it while we walk. I’m glad I taught her to read… I had to teach myself.</p><p>“What are you reading, Little scrib?”</p><p>“Hm? Oh. The 29th sermon of Vivec. If what everyone says is true, that the Tribunal has become corrupt, then I am thinking that it would show in Vivec’s holy books. I have always been puzzled by this one. Look.”</p><p>I walk over, and I am reminded of the Tong codes used to hide messages through a series of books.</p><p>“I have seen this method before, in the Tong. Those numbers are associated with a word in each of his books.”</p><p>“And I have them all.”</p><p>She reaches into her bag with a sly grin and pulls out miniature versions of the sermons, hand bound and handwritten.</p><p>“I uh, did this so I could carry all 36 with me when we travel. Seems like a joke now, but I swear I could not stop myself from bringing them.”</p><p>“You scare me sometimes, you know that?”</p><p>“Best to keep you on your toes, Ata!”</p><p>I laugh, and finally let her start decoding.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------</p><p>We reach Ald’ruhn by nightfall, and we opt to stay in the Ald Skar inn for the night. Besides, we spent the whole day walking, and I was sifting through the 36 sermons for a hidden message. So far, I got ‘He was not born.’ Maybe I can translate more when we rest.</p><p>I watch Teldryn pay for our room, and he leads me there. When we arrive, I take a seat and continue working on the Sermons, much to the dismay of my father.</p><p>“Lucy, we need to rest. Both of us. Come on.”</p><p>“I’d prefer not to. I keep having terrible dreams. Besides, you were right - there is a code in here. I think I can crack it.”</p><p>He sighs, then gets out of his armor. As he climbs into his bed, he mutters something about stubborn children, but I brush it off and get back to work.</p><p>Hours pass by, slowly, slowly, and eventually I crack the code, but I immediately fall asleep before I can read it.</p><p>I open my eyes, and there is a dunmer woman standing in front of me. I stand, coughing on whatever it was in my mouth. It takes a moment for me to peel my eyes away from her and to the landscape.</p><p>Red ash, billowing from the maw of Red Mountain, blows past us. However, it is like it is cloven in two, and we are standing between two immense walls of ash, and the air is still. I lift my hand and touch my lips, and then begin hastily wiping the ash out of my mouth, much to the amusement of the woman who brought me here.</p><p>I turn back to her, and take in her appearance. She wore a long blue and white dress, and she radiated immense power. She is no mere mortal. Suddenly, I speak, surprising myself. Apparently, my thoughts are my words.</p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>“I am the Mother of Roses.”</p><p>“Who are you, Mother of Roses?”</p><p>“The Queen of the Night Sky.”</p><p>“Okay… What is your name?”</p><p>She extends her arms out, and a bright moon and star form in her hands. She smiles, and it feels like a warm caress, like true peace.</p><p>“I am Azura.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. How Black My Heart, Roasting Fiercely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>3/21/2021</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fear not. I have been with you every step of the way. I am speaking to you because the path you are following is a long and hard one, and sometimes it is hard to see where you need to go.”</p><p>She steps forward and places her hand on my shoulder.</p><p>“You will find many who will want to harm you on this path. There are three groups you must watch for; Assassins in the night, the Sleeping Servants, and the Golden Warriors of the Temple. And when it is time, bring to each of the four tribes an ash yam, a moonstone, and a diamond.”</p><p>“Why are you telling me this?”</p><p>“Because you must know you are not alone. Your false gods had never aided you. I have.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“I am your guide, my child.”</p><p>I think aloud for a moment, still a little unnerved that every thought escapes my lips, and suddenly it makes sense.</p><p>“These abilities… that was you? Showing me where I need to go?”</p><p>“Some things you have taken to, some you have not.”</p><p>“I don’t understand.”</p><p>Suddenly, I see a flash of Nels Llendo in my mind’s eye, and I understand.</p><p>“Oh. Now is not a good time for that.”</p><p>“You will find two others, and think differently. But for now, be wary of those who you are not close to. Darkness looms on the horizon, and you are the only thing to keep it from consuming Nirn.”</p><p>“So it’s true? Am I this... Nerevarine?”</p><p>She smiles and moves her hand from my shoulder, then places it on my brow, and everything goes bright.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------</p><p>I open my eyes, and I see Teldryn and another Dunmer standing over me with terrified looks on their faces. Correction... Teldryn is terrified, and the other is just mildly worried. I sit up, and realize I am now in a bed, and I look at my father, who is almost crying with relief, and now the strange dunmer looks mildly intrigued.</p><p>“What are you two panicked about?”</p><p>“Lucy, you have been crying out for the better part of an hour! What happened? We couldn’t wake you!”</p><p>“I know what all that was from.”</p><p>Teldryn and I turn to look at the Dunmer, and before Teldryn can speak, I get my question out first.</p><p>“And who are you?”</p><p>He laughs.</p><p>“My name is Hassour Zainsubani… your informant. And, to answer your other question, you have visions.”</p><p>“Yeah, I kind of figured that out when Azura spoke to me.”</p><p>His eyes become saucers and his jaw drops, and Teldryn snaps his gaze to me, searching my face for any hint of an untruth in my features.</p><p>“She… spoke to you? Come with me, and hide these notes in your bag.”</p><p>He hands me a stack of papers, obviously for Caius, and I stuff them in my bag along with my notes from the sermons. I stuff the decoded message into my pocket, then nod, and we follow the mer out and behind the building.</p><p>“Azura spoke to you? Actually spoke to you? She doesn't even do that for native born Dunmer in the tribes, just gives us images. Who are you?”</p><p>“Whoa, whoa, why the hostility? Look, I know even less than you do. N’chow, I had a dream on my birthday. I assume that was her voice then, telling me I was chosen. But I did not see her then, but I saw her now.”</p><p>His eyes become hard as rubies, and he hisses.</p><p>“I don’t know if I should believe you or not, but I have never seen an outlander with the crystal vision, and from what I know, nobody can actually speak to Azura. The False Tribunal ensured that with their pact. Unless you are a daedra under her service, she cannot break the pact made with Sotha Sil.”</p><p>“Well, she did, and here we are going back and forth over the legitimacy of a vision I had no control over. I understand I am unusual, that I look different, talk different... hell, if she can only speak to her daedric minions, then fuck it, I am a very pale winged twilight with red hair and no wings. Go figure. All I know is my life has suddenly been thrown into chaos, and I don’t appreciate being called a liar. I know what I saw.”</p><p>Teldryn drops his eyes to the ground and pretends not to pay attention, and Hassour looks like he had been paddled by his mother.</p><p>“Apologies. Look, get those notes to Caius when you can. But for now, if you have any questions, ask them.”</p><p>“Tell me what you know of the Nerevarine cult.”</p><p>“The Nerevarine cult reveres the great Ashkhan and Hortator, Nerevar Moon-And-Star, who in ages past destroyed the evil and godless dwarves and banished the treacherous Dagoth Ur and his foul hosts beneath Red Mountain. The cult is of small consequence in Ashlander worship, and only among the Urshilaku do its followers have any influence. Other ashlander tribes share the sentiments of the cult, but regard the Nerevarine Prophecies with suspicion and skepticism.”</p><p>“Okay. How about the possibility of an Outlander Nerevarine?”</p><p>He looks at me like I just grew three heads and Teldryn laughs, clapping a hand on my pauldron.</p><p>“Good one. Now, we need to go, Hassour. Good to see you again.”</p><p>“You too, friend.”</p><p>He leads me away and starts hissing at me about blowing cover, and I tune him out, pulling out the decoded message from the sermons.</p><p>I read it, and my heart nearly falls out of my asshole.</p><p>‘He was not born a god. His destiny did not lead him to this crime. He chose this path of his own free will. He stole the godhood and murdered the Hortator. Vivec wrote this.’</p><p>Ash and ice...</p><p>I hand the parchment to Teldryn and storm off in the direction of the Silt Strider port, and I hear Teldryn swear a moment later and run up to me.</p><p>“This.. was in those crazy sermons? I thought it would be something simple for the Ordinators, not this… Are you okay?”</p><p>“I have been worshipping murderers, so no, I am not okay. Thanks for asking.”</p><p>“Ever consider worshipping the Anticipations?”</p><p>“No, not until now. I’ll think on it, but for now, I just need some time.”</p><p>“I understand… I am always here for you if you need me, Little scrib.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>I hand the caravanner some gold, and he ushers us on. Soon, we are moving once again, and I throw myself to the edge of the great insect, trying not to hurl.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“These notes are just what I needed. Thank you, you two.”</p><p>I shrug, and Teldryn smiles.</p><p>“So, do we get to rest now, Caius?”</p><p>“Don’t get your britches in a twist, Lucille. I know I have been asking a lot of you lately, and I wish I didn’t have to. However, we need to talk about this Nerevarine business.”</p><p>He gestures to the table and I sit, and soon Teldryn joins. Caius is the last to sit, and he looks tired.</p><p>“The package given to me the day you arrived mentions you had the ‘appearance’ of satisfying the conditions of the prophecy. Do you <i>really</i> satisfy the prophecy? Are you <i>really</i> the prophesied Nerevarine? I’ll admit, when you first came to us, I thought we were supposed to train you to be a persuasive impostor… now I don’t know what to think. You took to the sword like a master, and now you are having dreams. Teldryn told me you also started zoning out and finding the very things we needed, without any searching. I don’t know. But I am sure of one thing. This is not just some primitive superstition, and we will treat it seriously, just as his Majesty commands. We cannot let our prejudices cloud our judgement.”</p><p>“Are you saying that because of my beliefs in the Temple Doctrine, I have not been taking this seriously, spymaster?”</p><p>He almost responds, but I pull out the decoded message from Vivec’s sermons and hand it to him. I watch as his eyes go wide, and then flick to me.</p><p>“This is a decoded message from the sermons?”</p><p>“Yep. I have been worshipping murderers. I have no gods now. So, I am actually willing to consider the possibility of a Nerevarine. And if it is me... good - I am angry enough to bring down nations, but I’ll settle for the Living Gods of Morrowind.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Hogithum! ;)</p><p>Yes, The vision Azura reveals herself to Lucille was intentionally delayed for Azura's summoning day, the 21st of march... ahem, I meant First Seed. Yep. Totally.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Take Charge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>3/22/2021</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke to the sensation of something skittering across me, and I shriek, then suddenly I hear Teldryn laughing hysterically.</p><p>“It’s just a trama root, Little scrib!”</p><p>“I thought it was a spider, you fetcher!”</p><p>I throw my pillow at him, and he starts laughing even harder, turning purple in the face. I start laughing at the sight before me, until Caius comes in and looks terribly confused. Teldryn composed himself as best he could, wiping tears from his eyes.</p><p>“So, uh, what’d I miss?”</p><p>“He dragged a trama root across me so I would think it was a spider.”</p><p>“And it was damn funny. Shame you weren’t here to see it.”</p><p>Caius chuckles and shakes his head, but then pulls a chair up to the foot of my bed.</p><p>N’chow… what’d I do this time?</p><p>“So. I have a bit of a special job for you this time…”</p><p>“Oh good, I thought I was in trouble. Last time you did that I was scolded for half an hour after I punched Fargoth.”</p><p>Teldryn snickers, and Caius hides his smile by shaking his head.</p><p>“No, no. Nothing like that. I am sending you to meet the Urshilaku tribe. I need you to talk to the Ashkhan, Sul-Matuul, or the Wise woman Nibani Maesa. I asked around and learned the Urshilaku are currently settled north of Maar Gaan, in the Ashlands. I suggest taking a few cure blight potions, I hear it is getting bad there.”</p><p>“Blight?”</p><p>“Yes. Damn. We should not have sheltered you, the way we have… The blight is a disease carried in the ashstorms, and until recently, it was rare. Now I hear it has turned the ash a reddish hue, and is infecting the animals and people at an alarming rate.”</p><p>“Red… ash…?”</p><p>“Yes. Wait, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“I... that’s what I see in my dreams, or as Hassour said, visions.”</p><p>“So these are not dreams, but visions? How many have you had?”</p><p>“Er, two. The one on my birthday, and then the one in Ald’ruhn.”</p><p>Teldryn pipes up,</p><p>“What about those other ones you have been having?”</p><p>“Those are different. They don’t… feel the same. The visions feel safe… secure, although it does not look like it from the outside apparently. The dreams? They drain me of my energy and scare me to my core.”</p><p>“We need to get to the bottom of this.”</p><p>“Actually, Caius, since you are sending her to the Urshilaku tribe, I think she can ask for insights there.”</p><p>“Good point. The wise woman would probably be your best bet.”</p><p>“Understood. What do I need to look for or ask about, concerning your research, Caius?”</p><p>Caius gives me a strange look that I can’t decipher, so I ignore it.</p><p>“I need information on the prophecies this time. However, any information on the persecution of the ashlanders and the Nerevarine cult would also be a bonus.”</p><p>“Got it. I’m headed out. Coming, Ata?”</p><p>“About time. Let’s go.”</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------</p><p>“You said we need to pick up <i>what?</i>”</p><p>I sigh and run a hand down my face.</p><p>“A moonstone, a diamond, and an ash yam.”</p><p>“What in Oblivion for?”</p><p>“Do you really think I’d know? I’m just doing what is told of me!”</p><p>He blinks, and I watch as he finally figures it out.</p><p>“I am assuming this is about that vision you had in Ald’ruhn, correct?”</p><p>“Yes. Azura told me I needed to bring these components to each of the tribes, when the time is right.”</p><p>“Are you sure now is the right time..?”</p><p>“I don’t know how, but yes, I do, but it is only for the Urshilaku. It isn’t time for the others.”</p><p>“Alright... I think I have some gold to spare.”</p><p>He pulls out a coinpurse from his bag, and places it in my hand. We walk into the tradehouse and purchase the items needed, earning us a very odd look from the shopkeeper. I mean, that is a very odd list of items…</p><p>I turn to Teldryn just as we leave the shop and and ask,</p><p>“So the Silt Strider here in Balmora can only go to Ald’ruhn, Vivec, Seyda Neen and Suran… right?”</p><p>“Correct. We need to get to Maar Gaan, though.”</p><p>“Doesn’t the Silt strider in Ald’ruhn go to Maar Gaan?”</p><p>“Think so. Is this the plan of action, Lucille?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>He stops walking and places a hand on my pauldron.</p><p>“Caius and I talked. The way you spoke at the dinner table last night told us it is time for you to start taking charge, start making decisions for yourself. Whether you believe it or not, you have the heart of a fighter. But, the only way for you to grow into it is if you take the reins from me.”</p><p>“I… see. Alright. Um. We only have a little bit of coin. And Caius said the ash blight is rather terrible up north, so it is best if we only take the silt strider to and from Maar Gaan to limit our exposure. We take the road to Ald’ruhn, and catch the caravanner there. Sound like a plan?”</p><p>Teldryn shrugs with a smirk.</p><p>“Up to you.”</p><p>Fetcher.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The road to Ald’ruhn was deathly silent, and although Teldryn was not worried, I felt a harrowing fear settle in my heart. I felt eyes on us, and I couldn’t figure out where they were.</p><p>I turn and look over my shoulder and see a dunmer man standing in the middle of the road.</p><p>I stop Teldryn, and he wheels around and draws his sword. However, I refrain from doing so. The man was unarmed, and was idle.</p><p>“Why are you following us?”</p><p>He stumbles to us, as uncoordinated as a drunk guar hatchling, then stops in front of me. I feel terror well in my body, but I bury it. I know that if I show I am afraid, he will attack, but I don’t know how.</p><p>“I am a sleeper, one among thousands. I bring you a message. Dagoth Ur calls you, Lucille, and you cannot deny your Lord. The Sixth House is risen, and Dagoth is its glory!”</p><p>This must be one of the Sleeping servants that Azura told me about...</p><p>“I serve no one but myself. Is that all you came to say?”</p><p>He hisses and lunges forward, but I was faster. He fell on my blade, and once more, I have taken a life.</p><p>“What in Oblivion was his problem?”</p><p>“He just said he served Dagoth Ur. Soul Sickness, maybe? I don’t know… but I don't want to be out in the open.”</p><p>“Agreed. We need to keep moving. We are going to have to catch the Silt strider in the morning though.”</p><p>“That’s fine. Let’s go.”</p><p>“Lead the way.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Crossed Wires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>3/23/2021</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Him again?</p><p>The mer with the Golden mask walks up and begins talking to me. I don’t understand a word he is saying, and it is confusing me to no end. He lifts his mask and smiles, and for a moment he seems pleasant.</p><p>But then he reaches for me, and I feel ice cold terror freeze my veins and still my heart. I try to scream for Teldryn, but once again, I cannot take a breath to do so.</p><p>He keeps smiling and talking, almost as though he is trying to soothe me or maybe cast a spell on me, and all I remember is reaching out and pushing his mask back down over his face in an act of defiance before I wake up.</p><p>I cannot remember his features… I wish I did.</p><p>I sit up, and the room swirls about my head for a split second before coming to a halt. I almost vomit, but compose myself, and slip out of the bed to try to draw what I had seen.</p><p>I swear I should know that mask.</p><p>I sit in the chair and begin sketching out the mer who has been plaguing my nights, and soon I am startled by Teldryn leaning over my shoulder to see what I was doing. I would not have known he was there, if it were not for the shadow that fell over the parchment.</p><p>“Hello Ata.”</p><p>“Morning, Little scrib. What’s this?”</p><p>“That… mer I see in my nightmares.”</p><p>“Er... How do you know he’s a mer, if he’s always in a mask?”</p><p>I look down at the sketch, and I see that the only defining feature about this figure was, indeed, the golden mask he wore.</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“Well, when we get to the Urshilaku tribe, we will ask there.”</p><p>“Was already planning on it.”</p><p>------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“The ash... to see it in person… it is horrifying. How did I not know about this?”</p><p>“That... is my fault. I wanted to protect you as much as possible before… before you spread your wings. And for that, I am sorry. I know now that was a mistake, to shelter you like I had. Here, put this on… it will help.”</p><p>“Uh, why is it wet?”</p><p>“I soaked it in a cure blight potion. Come on, the silt strider is about to carry us into the worst of it.”</p><p>I watch as she puts the cloth on over her face, and then slips the goggles on over her eyes. Then, she pulls out a book from her bag, and I am surprised by the title.</p><p>‘The Anticipations.’</p><p>“That isn’t just light reading, Lucille.”</p><p>She laughs.</p><p>“Well, I am considering it. I don’t like how… alone I feel now. I know I have you and Caius, but that’s it. Oh, by the way, I remembered you said you were an ashlander, and I read somewhere a while ago that you guys like thoughtful gifts, so…”</p><p>She digs in her bag and pulls out a book, then tosses it to me.</p><p>I look down at the title and see she has gotten me a copy of Ashland Hymns, then I look back up at her in surprise.</p><p>“I thought that since you know so much poetry, I’d get you a book on it.”</p><p>I grin.</p><p>“Thank you, Little scrib. I appreciate it.”</p><p>“You two ready back there?”</p><p>I look up, and the caravanner has stopped the Strider right in front of the rolling wave of blighted ash. I quickly pull my facecloth up and put on my goggles, and give a thumbs up. The mer nods, and soon the strider takes off into a gallop, making Lucille retch at the sudden motion.</p><p>It’ll be funny when she rides a boat.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Come on, Ata, we would be able to reach there by nightfall.”</p><p>“Mephala’s tits, can you at least let me finish this Sujamma? N’chow...”</p><p>I laugh and sit down beside him.</p><p>“So… may I have a taste?”</p><p>He looks at me like I have gone insane.</p><p>“Are you kidding? You’d be drunk from even a small sip!”</p><p>“That seems impossible.”</p><p>“Ask the Publican.”</p><p>I stand and make my way over to the woman, and the moment the word ‘Sujamma’ passes my lips, she stops what she is doing and gives me a sympathetic smile.</p><p>“Sorry, outlander. That drink is reserved for Dunmer.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>She tilts her head and smiles,</p><p>“Well, you see… it is made from ash yams, which are fermented for about two weeks. Not only do the starches ferment, but so do the sugars inside it… it is powerful, and only the Dunmer have built up a resistance to it.”</p><p>“Oh… um. Have you got anything that won’t kill a kagouti, then?”</p><p>She laughs, and pulls out a bottle of Shein.</p><p>“You’re one of the more interesting customers to come through here. Vivec knows there aren’t many. Tell you what - how about we go share this downstairs, free of charge..?”</p><p>I shrug.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Teldryn makes a very strange noise behind me, which makes us both look at him. He has turned violet, from rage, embarrassment, lack of oxygen, or something else, I don’t know, and I walk over to him and he quickly asks me what I am doing in a whisper.</p><p>“Making a friend, I guess. Why?”</p><p>“Little scrib… I hate to break it to you, but that was <i>not</i> an invitation to be just a friend.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>He looks at me with a raised eyebrow, and suddenly my face flushes crimson, making him start to have a conniption. The lady comes up to me and asks me if I am alright, and I guess the look on my face told her that it was a huge misunderstanding.</p><p>“Um… I seem to have seriously misunderstood your intentions, sera… I uh…”</p><p>“No, no. Perhaps I should have been more clear. Here, you can have it, for the trouble. I’m terribly sorry.”</p><p>I manage only a squeak in response, which makes the publican giggle, but she leaves us to our drinks.</p><p>“Remind me to never let you buy a drink alone…”</p><p>“You are not helping, Ata…”</p><p>We finish our drinks and I stand up. When I open the door, it has become dark, and the ashstorm has picked up, full force.</p><p>“I knew we shouldn’t have stayed at the tradehouse for so long.”</p><p>“Well, at least we will be able to get ahead of the ashstorms in the morning. And I have more time to harass you about how you are turning heads here, even as an outlander...”</p><p>“I am not going to live this down, am I?”</p><p>“Nope. As your father, it is my job to embarrass you.”</p><p>“Ugh.”</p><p>“Anyway, I’ve been thinking after that little incident with Nels Llendo... If you find yourself a man or a woman - I don’t give a shit - I will take them to Ald’ruhn and throw them off the balcony of Skar, and if they get up and come back, they get a date with you.”</p><p>“Ata… there is no balcony… on Skar…”</p><p>He grins menacingly.</p><p>“Exactly.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Wise words from a Wise woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There’s no doubt about it… we’re lost.”</p><p>“Look, the bonehead said we should run across a daedric ruin right outside the camp if we head directly north.”</p><p>“Lucille, there are hundreds of daedric ruins here on Vvardenfell.”</p><p>“Well, I suggest we keep heading north until we see <i>something.</i> Otherwise we are going to get caught in an ashstorm, and if there is a disease in it, we really cannot afford to tarry, Ata.”</p><p>“Fair enough. But don-”</p><p>“Look ahead of us.”</p><p>“Finally!”</p><p>We finally make it to the tribe by midday, and the moment we pass the first tent, I sense an open hostility in the air. I look around, and the mer here are staring at us as though we told them their gods were dead.</p><p>Teldryn approaches one of the tribe members and removes his face cloth, and the woman’s eyes widen in surprise.</p><p>“Teldryn! What… what happened to you? You dropped off the face of Nirn after you received that letter from that imperial friend of yours. Why’d you leave again?”</p><p>“I ah… became a father.”</p><p>“Oh my! That explains a lot! Wait a minute, you brought an n’wah here? Have you lost your mind?!”</p><p>“Lucille, come here.”</p><p>“Er… I’m not sure I want to, Ata.”</p><p>The woman’s eyes are suddenly painted in confusion, and she ushers us into her yurt. She sits me down in a rickety chair near the entrance and takes a few strands of my hair, rolls it between her fingers while examining it, then drops it, turning to Teldryn, looking more and more confused.</p><p>“She is not yours.”</p><p>“She may not have my blood or my features, Nibani, but she is my daughter. I have raised her as my own.”</p><p>Her brow furrows and she takes me by the chin, looking me in the eyes. Well, she is looking <em>at</em> my eyes.</p><p>“Uh…”</p><p>“Your eyes are like the skies of Moonshadow, outlander. I assume your hair is just as unique?”</p><p>“I guess…”</p><p>She lets go of me and crosses her arms, pondering over the situation like it is the strangest thing in the world that Teldryn ended up with me.</p><p>Fuck it.</p><p>I reach into my bag and pull out the three offerings, and Nibani’s jaw hits the floor.</p><p>“Where did you get those? Who told you of that? Teldryn Sero, is this your doing?”</p><p>“No. Just hear her out. I don’t even know what that means.”</p><p>She huffs and grabs the two stones and the yam, and looks them over. I speak up,</p><p>“If it makes you feel any better, I don’t know what they mean either… I was just told to deliver them.”</p><p>She looks at me with an intense curiosity that made me a little nervous, and sets the offerings on one of her shelves.</p><p>“Told to deliver news of the Moon-and-Star Reborn? By who?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, what?”</p><p>“Answer the question, girl.”</p><p>I gulp.</p><p>“Azura.”</p><p>She stills, and it is almost like she has frozen in time, until she blinks and responds.</p><p>“Azura..?”</p><p>“Yes, ser… I have been having dreams.”</p><p>“Tell me.”</p><p>-----------------------------</p><p>“So let me get this straight. I have been plagued with dreams by two entities, one of whom apparently is the source of all these sleepers and the blight?”</p><p>“Yes. But I have answered enough questions. Now it is my turn.”</p><p>“Okay?”</p><p>“Why are you really here, outlander?”</p><p>“To gather information.”</p><p>“On what, exactly?”</p><p>“The Nerevarine and his prophecies.”</p><p>She looks at me, the offering, and then back at me.</p><p>“You mean to tell me that you came bearing the news that Nerevar has been reborn without knowing it, and yet you were sent for information from us?”</p><p>“Not sent. I came for answers, really.”</p><p>She nods, looking me up and down, At my face and eyes, my hair, at the plates of my bonemold to the edge of my glass longsword. She scrutinized everything about me, and I actually found myself impressed at the mental prowess of this woman. I guess they weren’t kidding when they called them ‘Wise women.’</p><p>“Do you think that you are the Nerevarine?”</p><p>“I am uncertain.”</p><p>“Do you meet the conditions to be the Nerevarine?”</p><p>“I was found, only a day old, at the shrine of Azura in Cyrodiil, on the 27th of Second seed. I was also born under the sign of the Serpent. I was an orphan until Teldryn adopted me.”</p><p>“If what you say is true, you are indeed born on a certain day to uncertain parents. This is part of the prophecy. But many have the same birthday, and many are not sure of their parents. It is interesting. But it does not make you the Nerevarine.”</p><p>“How about this ‘moon-and-star’ business?”</p><p>“Legend says that Indoril Nerevar’s family standard bore the moon-and-star, and Nerevar’s armor and weapons bore this sign. Some say he bore a moon-and-star birthmark. Some say he has a magic ring marked with a moon-and-star. Others say he was born under a moon-and-star. In any case, I think the moon-and-star is the mark of the Nerevarine, and you do not have this mark, so you are not the Nerevarine.”</p><p>“Wait, Nibani…”</p><p>We both turn to look at Teldryn, and he musters his voice.</p><p>“She mentioned she was found, a day old, under the Shrine of Azura. Her papers even say it. She was born under Azura’s moon-and-star.”</p><p>Nibani looks at me and furrows her brow.</p><p>“I hope you understand you are not the Nerevarine. You are one who may become the Nerevarine. It is a puzzle, and a hard one. But you have found some of the pieces, and you may find more. Tell me… do you choose to be the Nerevarine?”</p><p>All I felt was a wave of fire wash over me, and I remembered the anger I felt when I learned that the Tribunal are false gods... the white hot rage at the confession of Vivec, although it was coded to avoid the retribution he deserved. I remembered the intense feeling of betrayal that seeped into my heart when I learned the truth… and I cannot help but wonder if this anger is even my own.</p><p>Wait... it is not my own.</p><p>This rage belongs to Azura.</p><p>“I do.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The ash yam symbolizes rebirth in Dunmeri culture. The moonstone, obviously the moons, the diamond is the star... Moon and star reborn.</p><p>And I posted this chapter on the 23rd of March, and Lucille just accepted her role as Nerevarine. Go figure.</p><p>23 days is the natural human biorhythm, and it takes an average of 23 seconds for blood to circulate the body. Each parent contributes 23 chromosomes to the start of human life. 23 shows up in the Bible, the Torah, the Qur'an, Discordianism, Kabbalism and Hurufism. In mathematics, 23 is the ninth prime number, the fifth factorial prime, and the second Woodall prime.</p><p>23 symbolizes development and diversification. It also stands for goals that have to be met in life, and that you are going to do everything in your power to reach these goals, while also seeking guidance from angels or gods to help. Sound familiar? Does it make you think of a blue/purple eyed woman with rose red hair and the temper of a dragon?</p><p>And we all know Lucille is going to be 23 for a long, long while. Lots of things to do and see, right?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Prophecy and a Pissing Contest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>3/24/2021</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nibani takes me by the arm and makes me stand, and although she was about a foot shorter than I was, I felt as though she loomed over me. A determination filled her eyes after I said I choose to be the Nerevarine, and it gave her such strength that I think that she could throw the Red Mountain into the sea if she so desired.</p><p>“So be it. Seek the lost prophecies among the Dissident priests of the Temple. Find them and bring them to me, and I will be your guide. Take these copies of The Stranger and The Seven Visions, and commit them to memory. Come. I will recite them to you, and I will continue to do so until you know them from your heart.”</p><p>She turned to Teldryn and began telling him to go relay the events that unfolded in the tent to the Ashkhan, and Teldryn gave a quick nod before slipping through the flap of the tent, leaving me alone with the wise woman.</p><p>She turns to me, silently asking me if I am ready, and I nod.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The moons had just risen over the horizon, full and bright, and the stars shone brilliantly in the waning light of the sun. There were no clouds, and there was no ash. The winds had fallen still, and not a sound was made by the wildlife, nor the insects, nor the people of the tribe except Nibani reciting the prophecies to Lucille in the tent. The only other thing to be heard was the crackling of the fire outside the yurt of the Ashkhan.</p><p>I step into the Yurt and Sul-Matuul looks at me with an odd look of disappointment, written in the harsh lines on his face like the sigils on a rune.</p><p>“I was told you brought an outlander to our Wise woman.”</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>“Who is it?”</p><p>“My daughter.”</p><p>He looks surprised, but then smiles.</p><p>“Ah. You adopted, just like you were brought into the clan when you were just a year old.”</p><p>“But I was not an outlander.”</p><p>“That matters not. She is of the Tribe, by right of family. She is Urshilaku. I hope you raised her under our values?”</p><p>“For the most part. We lived in Balmora, with my friend Caius. I raised her with our values, but unfortunately I had to raise her to worship the Tribunal to keep her safe.”</p><p>“N’chow. Safety is not what is important to an ashlander, it is the preservation of-”</p><p>“Ashkhan, there’s something else…”</p><p>He raises a brow, and gestures for me to continue.</p><p>“She came to Vvardenfell when she was seven, orphaned and outcasted by her homeland. I read her papers… she was found only a few minutes old at the foot of the Shrine of Azura in Cyrodiil… without parents. A nine days ago, she woke up from a vision, telling her she had been chosen…”</p><p>Sul-Matuul bit his lower lip and nodded slowly. Then he sighed, and spoke.</p><p>“Are you implying she is the Nerevarine?”</p><p>“It is very likely.”</p><p>He deadpans.</p><p>“An outlander.”</p><p>“I know, I know, I didn’t believe it at first either, but there are so many things that are starting to line up. Ask Nibani, she’ll be the best judge.”</p><p>“I will think on this, and speak with Nibani. For now, you two are welcome here as tribe kin. I warn you, it may take time for the other tribesmen to accept her…”</p><p>“She can hold her own. I made sure of it.”</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Say it again.”</p><p>“What he puts his hand to, that shall be done.<br/>
What is left undone, that shall be done.</p><p>On a certain day to uncertain parents,<br/>
Incarnate moon-and-star reborn.</p><p>Neither Blight nor age can harm him.<br/>
The curse-of-flesh before him flies.</p><p>In caverns dark Azura’s eye sees,<br/>
And makes to shine the Moon-and-Star.</p><p>A Stranger’s voice unites the Houses,<br/>
Three halls call him Hortator.</p><p>A Stranger’s hand unites the Velothi,<br/>
Four tribes call him Nerevarine.</p><p>He honors the blood of the tribe unmourned,<br/>
He eats their sin and is reborn.</p><p>His mercy frees the cursed false gods,<br/>
Binds the broken, Redeems the mad.</p><p>He speaks the law for Veloth’s people.<br/>
He speaks for their land and makes them great.”</p><p>“Good. Good. Now, you keep reciting these when you can. You have the notes needed to keep doing it. Now, here’s a bedroll. Go sleep. You look like you haven’t slept in a hundred years.”</p><p>“Wait… how do I stop these dreams?”</p><p>Nibani looks at me and once again her brow furrows.</p><p>“You can’t stop dreams. But you can ignore messages of evil, yes?”</p><p>Hm.</p><p>“That’s fair. Alright. I’m off to bed, then. Goodnight, ser.”</p><p>“Sleep well, Lucille.”</p><p>----------------------------------------------</p><p>Again?</p><p>I watch as the mer I know now as Dagoth Ur walks up to me and bows. I sneer, and he begins to speak.</p><p>“Lord Nerevar Indoril, Hai Resdaynia! Long forgotten, forged anew! Three belied you, three betrayed you! One you betrayed was three times true! Lord Voryn Dagoth, Dagoth Ur, steadfast liegeman, faithful friend, bids you come and climb Red Mountain! Beneath Red Mountain, once again, break your bonds, shed cursed skin, and purge the n’wah from Morrowind!”</p><p>“I’d sooner kiss a guar, Voryn.”</p><p>Wait, how did I speak? You know what, fuck it.</p><p>“I swore to take down the false gods, and you are in my way. Stand down, or I will add your name to the shit list twice.”</p><p>He looks surprised, then angry. He waves his hand in a dismissive motion, and I wake, once again drenched in sweat.</p><p>“That fetcher…”</p><p>“Another dream, Lucy?”</p><p>I jump and turn to see Teldryn in a bedroll nearby, looking at me with wide eyes. I nod and wipe the sweat from my brow, then lay back down to actually get some rest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. You've got (1) unread vision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>3/25/2021</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I awoke to Nibani gently shaking me at the shoulder and handing me a bowl of mashed ash yam mixed with saltrice and a kwama egg broken over top. I eagerly tuck into my meal and she smiles.</p><p>“You like it?”</p><p>“Mhmm. Ata usually makes this for me on the days after my birthdays. Now I know where he got it from.”</p><p>“Well, he needs to wake up soon. Food’s getting cold.”</p><p>“I’ll get him.”</p><p>I stand and set the bowl beside my bedroll and nudge Teldryn awake. He fusses for a moment, but he does wake up and smile at the food that was made for us. I take a seat back on my bedroll and continue downing my meal with gusto.</p><p>“Well well. Looks like you got your after-birthday breakfast after all. Although late… I’m sorry about that, Little scrib.”</p><p>“Am I complaining?”</p><p>They both smile and I polish off my meal just as Teldryn gets his, and Nibani is surprised, suddenly fussing over me like a mother guar.</p><p>“Goodness! Do you want some more? There’s more in the pot, I can get some.”</p><p>“Nibani, I am fine, I just enjoyed it. I promise.”</p><p>Teldryn hums and swallows a mouthful before speaking.</p><p>“She’s always been like that. If she likes it, it is gone in seconds.”</p><p>Nibani chuckles and pats my head.</p><p>“Good to know. Now, when you two leave, I better get a letter of your safe arrival home. It is bad enough I have to worry about you, Teldryn, but now I have to worry about your girl here, too.”</p><p>“Ah, is that what’s happening? You adopted me all those years ago and now you are going to spoil my girl?”</p><p>“Wait, adopted?”</p><p>They look at me with sheepish grins, and I shrug. It doesn’t matter to me if he was the son of a guar. Everyone deserves love from a family.</p><p>“Hey. She got the pick of the litter. And so did you, Ata, so I suppose we could let her have fun.”</p><p>He grumbles and Nibani chuckles before kneeling behind me and starts braiding my hair.</p><p>“I can’t tell if you are an Imperial or not. You have hair the color of shalk resin, and I have only seen browns, blondes, and blacks in the locks of the foreigners. And your eyes are the color of dawn.”</p><p>She rambles on, and I look at Teldryn, who is trying to keep his composure. He knows I only let him fix my hair, and Nibani scares me to death.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“I feel violated.”</p><p>“Get used to it. I know that the only thing keeping you there was that she scared you.”</p><p>“She is probably meaner than a nix-ox when mad, of course I was scared!”</p><p>I laugh, and it rings out over the ashen wastes of Vvardenfell. Soon, we hear a terrible shriek, like some man or mer was torn inside out, followed by a snarl.</p><p>Lucille is the first to draw her sword, and she suddenly bares her teeth. For a moment, I was intimidated by her, despite being on her side, but I ready my fireball spell and my sword just before the figure crests the foyada.</p><p>Azura protect us.</p><p>“Lucille, RUN!”</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>“Ash zombie!”</p><p>“What the hell is an ash zombie?!”</p><p>It breaks off into a furious sprint, quickly descending from the top of the dune, and instead of running, Lucille raises her shield. It barrels toward her, and right before it reaches her to hit her shield, I throw a fireball, grabbing its attention. It turns to me and growls. Every hair on my body stood on end as I stared it into the cavern that was once its face. It pulls back an arm to swing, but suddenly stiffens. I look down at its ribcage, and Lucille’s sword is coming right through its sternum. She pulls it out, spins once, and uses the momentum to behead it.</p><p>It falls to the ground, and I look at Lucille, who grits her teeth and turns her eyes away from the creature.</p><p>“We would not have been able to outrun him in my armor. Best to put it out of its misery.”</p><p>I try to say something, but she turns and takes the lead once again, and I am forced to follow in silence.</p><p>I don’t understand… was she upset? Angry? She has hidden her emotions and she normally does not do that.</p><p>--------------------------------------------</p><p>The silt strider ride was silent, and so was the walk to Balmora. I’ve had enough, and so has Caius.</p><p>“Lucille. What is going on?”</p><p>She looks at me and sighs before finally saying something.</p><p>“That ash zombie… it was once a person. Is this what the blight does to people? Turn them into husks? Monsters? And I am supposed to have the power to destroy the source of such a terrible disease?”</p><p>Caius sighs, and places a hand over Lucille’s.</p><p>“Sometimes we have to do things that seem unfair, but they do happen, Lucille. And you survived an ash zombie. Those are powerful, and extremely fast. Unfortunately, you had to kill it. But it would have killed you, if you didn’t.”</p><p>“I know that.”</p><p>She falls silent again, and then heads upstairs, leaving Caius and I alone once again. About an hour passes before we speak, and Caius is the first to say something.</p><p>“Teldryn, now is the time to teach her the ways of your people. She’s obviously reluctant to worship the Anticipations, but she’s becoming bitter without something to believe in. She would always put faith in gods, and it gave her hope, but now she is probably feeling hopeless… I don’t want that for her.”</p><p>“Neither do I. I will do my best. I have a feeling I won’t have to do much - Azura has spoken to her twice now.”</p><p>“Good. Now, I have a rather tough assignment for you two in the morning…”</p><p>He reaches under the table and opens the little hidden compartment, and hands me a rather heavy coinpurse from it.</p><p>“400 drakes. Buy some healing potions for Lucille, and repair your arms and armor tomorrow. Fort Buckmoth sent a patrol to Gnaar Mok, hunting smugglers with Sixth House connections. They found a Sixth House shrine, and a Sixth House priest named Dagoth Gares. You will need to speak to Champion Raesa Pullia at Fort Buckmoth; she’ll tell you about the patrol and the Sixth House base, kill Dagoth Gares, and bring me a full report on the Sixth House base.”</p><p>“Alright. It is gonna be difficult - Lucille finally figured out that she likes being in charge, and I swear it feels like I am dead weight.”</p><p>Caius chuckles.</p><p>“Well, you raised her to be a warrior for sixteen years. It is no wonder she is as skilled as she is. However, I don’t doubt that she needs you this time. She’s still a little green behind the gills.”</p><p>“I know, but I can’t help but suspect that she will surpass the entirety of Nirn.”</p><p>“It wouldn’t surprise me.”</p><p>Suddenly, we hear an unholy shriek come from upstairs, and we both barrel out the door and into her room.</p><p>She lay there, thrashing and moaning, drenched in sweat but still very much asleep.</p><p>Caius makes to run over to her, and I grab his arm. I guess by the look of calm on my face he understood this is what her dreams… well, visions do to her.</p><p>We watch and wait, and soon she wakes up, whimpering and scrubbing at her arms as though they were covered in filth. I step forward and sit on the edge of her bed, and she shudders.</p><p>“I… I saw one of those ash zombies… but he had some sort of a horn or snout instead of a hole in his face… I had killed him, and he said something I couldn’t hear, and I had these red welts sprout from my skin and they… they didn’t hurt, but they were oozing and terrifying, and I was afraid I was going to die.”</p><p>Oh Azura… no…</p><p>I look at Caius, and he is just as afraid as I am, but like me, he knows how to mask his fear too. Then, Lucille continues.</p><p>“Look, I think it is one of those dreams from Dagoth Ur. I may or may not have threatened him the last time he showed up in my dreams, and Azura did not speak to me, so I am sure I will be fine. Just that fetcher getting back at me, I suspect.”</p><p>We both let out a massive sigh of relief, and Lucille looks confused.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing, nothing. These dreams of yours are going to have to take some getting used to.”</p><p>"Tell me about it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, I waited to give her the birthday meal. Why? Think about it. What happened at the Urshilaku Camp?</p><p>What did she finally take up?</p><p>Who is she now?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Fort Buckmoth and Found Faith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>3/25/2021</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning.”</p><p>I look up at Lucille and smile. Her hair is disheveled and she is rubbing her eyes, like she always does when she wakes up.</p><p>“It’s twelve o’clock, kiddo.”</p><p>“N’chow. I am going to absolutely pummel the Sharmat for this. I just want a decent night of rest.”</p><p>I laugh and hand her a cold, but otherwise delicious bowl of kwama egg noodles and she takes it, thanking me, and sits at the table.</p><p>“Ata took my armor to the armorer this morning, so I guess you gotta suffer my questions.”</p><p>I groan in mock despair,</p><p>“Oh no, why would you do this?”</p><p>“Ha ha. So. We got a hard job today?”</p><p>“That you do, but I don’t doubt you can do it.”</p><p>“Are you gonna give me the details?”</p><p>I stifle a laugh at her sudden boldness, and answer with a grin.</p><p>“You are going to be taking down a Sixth House base and its priest, Dagoth Gares.”</p><p>“Oh good. Can’t wait to finally do <i>something</i> about that group. Wait, Ata mentioned we are going to an Imperial fort before running off with my sword and my armor...”</p><p>“Just to get information about it, that’s all. They had scouts out there, so they know more than I do.”</p><p>“Makes sense.”</p><p>She tucks into her bowl and, as expected, begins to eat it quickly, anticipating Teldryn’s return any time.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Teldryn came in just as the sun reached the highest point in the sky and places my armor in my arms. I nod, and head upstairs to put it on.</p><p>I had just put it on when Teldryn came into the room and sat on the edge of my bed with his pipe, puffing away on it.</p><p>“So... I’ve been wanting to talk to you about the Anticipations.”</p><p>Weird.</p><p>“Um... What about them..?”</p><p>“Well, I know how it feels to be godless, Little scrib. I know how it feels to think nobody has your back, or that nobody is watching over you. Don’t lie, I know that’s what has been bugging you.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t want to draw the wrath of the temple.”</p><p>“Has it stopped me?”</p><p>Good point.</p><p>“So… tell me about Azura.”</p><p>“Figured you’d ask about her first. She is the mother of the rose, Queen of the night sky, Goddess of Dusk and Dawn, and the Princess of Twilight…”</p><p>He reaches under the edge of my bed and pulls out a stack of books that I had no idea were there and hands them to me.</p><p>“I went and picked up books on Azura for you. I think she might be your patron god.”</p><p>“And yours is Mephala?”</p><p>“This isn’t about me, Little scrib… listen. I am already certain Azura has pulled a few strings. She is trying to get your attention. And she is not a bad prince to follow.”</p><p>“Oh. Okay… how do I pray to her?”</p><p>“For starters, you don’t need incense and expensive offerings to do it. She just wants devotion.”</p><p>I raise an eyebrow in question.</p><p>“It is that simple?”</p><p>“Yes. Now, I will leave you to it. Just… reach out to her, and then decide… okay?”</p><p>I nod, and he gets up and leaves me.</p><p>I sigh, and kneel where I am standing. I don’t even know how to begin… What to say...”</p><p>In response to the thoughts in my head, I almost immediately see a flash of Azura, catching me by surprise.</p><p>“I… You’re still with me..?”</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>We set off rather late in the day, but that doesn’t matter. What matters is we get this mess with Dagoth Ur cleaned up.</p><p>At least I am not alone anymore.</p><p>Just as the thought crosses my mind, I feel a wave of warmth fall on me like a blanket, and I almost cry at the relief I felt. Of course, I composed myself, or Teldryn would be worried. Again.</p><p>We reach the fort by the break of dawn, and I set off to find Raesa Pullia, the lady Teldryn was telling me about, while he goes and looks for a bed and board. It takes some asking around, but I do find her eventually.</p><p>“Are you Raesa Pullia?”</p><p>“I am. Oh, you must be Lucille. Caius Cosades sent you, didn’t he? He says you and someone else are the ones to handle this Sixth House base near Gnaar Mok.”</p><p>“What can you tell me about it?”</p><p>“Only one trooper returned. He died soon after, horribly disfigured with corprus disease, and out of his wits. In his ravings, he spoke of a cavern on the coast -- he called it ‘Ilunibi.’ It’s not on our maps; try asking locals in Gnaar Mok. They fought with cultists and disfigured man-beasts -- corprus monsters, I think. They fled the attackers and got lost in the caves. Then they ran into a half-man creature named Dagoth Gares. This Dagoth Gares slew the rest of the patrol, but spared the one trooper. He told the trooper he was being spared, so he might tell others that ‘The Sleeper Awakes,’ ‘The Sixth House has risen,’ ‘Dagoth Ur is Lord, and I am his Priest,’ and ‘All will be One with Him in the Flesh.’ The trooper awakened outside the caves and returned here. We couldn’t recognize him, and he didn’t respond to questions… just kept rambling on like a madman until he died.”</p><p>“That poor soul… what exactly is corprus? It sounds terrible.”</p><p>“I’ve heard of corprus disease before, but never seen it until now. Same family as the Blight, but so much worse. The trooper’s flesh was swollen and covered with cancerous growths. His bones twisted and lost their shape. He spoke to himself, as if in a dream. We didn’t recognize him at first, except for his clothing and armor. The fort captain tried spells and potions, but couldn’t cure the disease. He died soon after he reached the fort. Didn’t realize how fast corprus kills. It sure wasn’t pretty. The troops seem shaken. I’m a little worried myself, to tell the truth.”</p><p>Teldryn comes into the hall, and I wave him over. He steps up and gives a rather sarcastic bow, making me roll my eyes. Raesa just snickers, earning her a smile from Teldryn.</p><p>“Is it safe to assume that you are the other person Caius sent?”</p><p>“Indeed I am. Pleasure to meet you, serjo.”</p><p>He nudges me with his arm.</p><p>“Found us a room for the night. You gonna fill me in on the details?”</p><p>“You know I will.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Of the Flesh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>3/26/2021</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>N’chow… this is going to be expensive. Riding the Silt Strider from Ald’ruhn to Khuul, then hiring a boat to Gnaar Mok. I hand the caravanner a few gold coins and climb on to the Silt Strider, and then look out over Ald’ruhn as Teldryn climbs on behind me. The Caravanner whistles, and the Silt Strider begins to move.</p><p>Strangely, I do not feel ill as the creature takes off in the direction of Khuul. I should, but all I feel is an uneasy sense of dread. We are walking into a Sixth House shrine… I know, deep down, Teldryn and I can take them on… but what will be the cost?</p><p>Teldryn, once again, notices that I am in my head, and tosses a small pebble from his bag at me. It makes a hollow sound when it hits my helmet, and I turn to look at him.</p><p>“You are thinking so hard I can almost hear it. What has you worried?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I just need to mull this Sixth House shit over in my head.”</p><p>“Hey… now would be a good time to-”</p><p>“I already have, Ata. She said that I should not be afraid… but then again, it isn’t that simple, is it?”</p><p>“We can do this.”</p><p>“I know. I just can’t help but wonder what the cost will be.”</p><p>He tosses another pebble at my helmet and I wish he could see the scowl on my face.</p><p>“Quit thinking like that, or something might actually happen, Little scrib.”</p><p>“...Alright.”</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Mercy’s tits. It is seven in the morning!”</p><p>I look from the little sundial set into a stone over to Lucille with a furrowed brow.</p><p>“Never heard you swear that way, Lucille.”</p><p>She grins menacingly.</p><p>“Well, the book of dawn and dusk says ‘speak none but good of the gods.’ Well, I guess it does not apply to gods you don’t worship.”</p><p>Azura bless her heart...</p><p>“And Azura wants you to let this anger go.”</p><p>“I can’t... not until justice is doled out appropriately.”</p><p>“‘Let faith be your only law.’ Let this anger go, or you will deliver injustice .”</p><p>She looks at me and it is suddenly like she is about to break, but then she builds a wall. I ignore her act of concealment and hug her, and it is like the rains of the Ascadian isles flows from her eyes.</p><p>“I know... I know. It is not easy to give up one god for another, but it will get easier, I promise...”</p><p>She sniffles and pulls away from my arms, wiping at her eyes.</p><p>“It hurts, and I am trying to accept Azura… she’s so patient, and I am so bloody stubborn…”</p><p>“Well, you know exactly where you get it from. Listen to me… I have been exactly where you are, and it took years for me to become <i>somewhat</i> faithful again. Old habits die hard, but they can be beat.”</p><p>She nods, and looks around.</p><p>“Well... I guess we better get started.”</p><p>We then start asking around for the location of Ilunibi. Fortunately, one of the residents knew where it was, and we walked up the coast until we found a rickety wooden door that stank of moss and death.</p><p>Lucille has stilled beside me, but then she turns to me with a determination in her eyes that made me quite proud. However, her next words knocked the wind out of me.</p><p>“Wait here, and stand guard. We do not want another situation like those scouts had, where the cultists drove them like guar to their priest.”</p><p>Brilliant thinking.</p><p>“I have trained you well. I don’t doubt you would be able to handle these fetchers with a hand tied behind your back.”</p><p>“I’ll be quick.”</p><p>“No uncalculated risks, you hear me? You better come back to me in one piece!”</p><p>“Yes, yes, and I’ll be home before dark and eat all my greens.”</p><p>She turns on her heel and enters the sea cave, leaving me alone out front.</p><p>Stubborn girl.</p><p>-----------------------------------------</p><p>I walk into the sea cave and immediately retch at the smell. Saltwater and death do not mix well, apparently. </p><p>I pull out a sprig of bittergreen, raise my helmet, pop it into my mouth with a grimace, and then lower my helmet back into place. I chew on the leaf, and the pungent taste helps distract me from the smell. I’m glad Caius taught me that when a silt strider died in the hills between Balmora and Caldera, and the scent was carried by the wind.</p><p>I draw my longsword and take a few steps, straining my ears to listen for any movement ahead of me while I crept silently along. Unfortunately, these fetchers are quieter than I thought, because I was suddenly struck by a man who was… His entire left side was warped and swollen with cancerous growths, and his face was distorted, as were his bones. He raised an arm to hit me again and I blocked with my shield, before driving my sword into his skull in a swift motion.</p><p>I stepped back, to avoid the blood that was beginning to seep into the water, and continued on, muttering little prayers to Azura, as though it would help me in a Sixth House shrine. But, you know… creature comforts.</p><p>Suddenly, the pulling I felt before picked up again, leading me along the wall, and out of sight of a massive corprus beast, then continued to follow where it was leading me. It is a miracle I have not been seen or heard, and I know exactly who to thank.</p><p>After creeping along for what felt like an hour, I reach an area that made the tug almost painful. I open the door, and I knew exactly who I was looking at.</p><p>That was a vision… not a dream.</p><p>He smiles at me, and crosses his arms behind his back. The calm in his demeanor is terrifying to me, and my heart is pounding in my chest, and all I want to do is run. However, the tug reasserts itself with a light yank, chiding me for even considering running, so I stay put.</p><p>“The Sixth House greets you, Lord Nerevar. Or Lucille, as you call yourself. I am known as Dagoth Gares, priest of Ilunibi Shrine, and Minister of Sixth House servants. My Lord, Dagoth Ur, has informed me of your coming. I wish that this time you had come to honor your Lord’s friendship, not betray it.”</p><p>“Friendship? We have not even met. And sending terrifying dreams to someone is not a good way to build bridges. But you are right. I am not here for that. I came to put an end to this… whatever this is.”</p><p>“So be it. You may land the first blow.”</p><p>“How honorable, for a fetcher.”</p><p>I step forward, knowing full well that today is the day I go to my death… but I am not afraid. And so, as my glass longsword is brought up and lands a clean blow across the chest of the priest, I whisper a thanks to Azura for the adventure she has given me.</p><p>He raises his hands and casts a spell, and the flames begin to char my bonemold, and I raise my shield to block the flames before sweeping beneath it, catching Dagoth Gares by the legs and making him fall. He casts a large fireball this time, and the impact pushed me a few paces back, and once again I raise my shield, but this time I bash him, stunning him, and then thrust my sword into his chest.</p><p>He falls, and his words ring through my head, and the world begins to spin as he utters his last words with a grin.</p><p>“Even as my master wills, you shall come to him, in his flesh, and of his flesh.”</p><p>I feel it then… a searing pain, bubbling up from my skin, and I know the growths are there without having to see them. I take a knee and raise my sword to my chest, but before I can fall forward onto it to die with some form of dignity, the world goes dark, and time stops moving.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. A dance with Madness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>3/26/2021</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up, and the light is blinding me, making it impossible to open my eyes, until I see a shadow fall over me. It takes a moment for me to realize I am being dragged out of the sea cave by Teldryn.</p><p>“I told her not to get hurt, and she got hurt, and I should have known better than to…”</p><p>For the love of…</p><p>“Quit it, Ata. I told you to stay out here.”</p><p>He jumps at the sound of my voice, and immediately goes to remove my helmet to check on me, but I quickly swat his hands away.</p><p>He can’t see me like this.</p><p>I stand, and every bone in my body is screaming at me, and it takes me a moment to realize I have been biting my tongue so hard I have drawn blood. Better than screaming, I suppose. Teldryn looks at me, then to a dead corprus beast, and back at me with fear coloring his eyes.</p><p>“Lucille… take off your helmet.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>He steps forward, and despite my effort, I couldn’t react in time to keep him from pulling it off of my head. The pain in his face says it all…</p><p>“Oh... Oh Little scrib, why-”</p><p>“Enough. It is bad enough that I am going to either become a beast, or die by some merciful stranger. I am glad you weren’t in there with me, or we would have both been doomed.”</p><p>He chokes on unsaid words, and I take my helmet and place it back on my head.</p><p>“Okay… okay… um… Caius will probably know what to do.”</p><p>“And how exactly do you propose we get there, Ata? I can barely even walk!”</p><p>“Alright, just… just let me think…”</p><p>He begins pacing, and all I want to do is cry…? Scream? I don’t know… </p><p>I feel a pull then, faint, but it is there… and I begin walking, although with great difficulty, and Teldryn follows, yelling at me while I ignore him. I can feel my mind going, falling into an abyss, but I am not scared, somehow. Somehow I just know I am alive, and I am going to stay that way.</p><p>Azura light my path.</p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>Apparently a temporary Silt Strider port was erected in Gnaar Mok for some visiting nobleman, and we caught a ride. Lucille isn’t speaking, and she is beginning to wring her hands. I can’t imagine the pain... I pass her one of my travel bottles of Sujamma, and she takes it, raises her helmet just over her lips, and has a small sip of it before putting it in her bag instead of returning it to me to prevent the spread of her disease. She drops her helmet back in place, and curls into a ball before dozing off, lightly snoring. Already drunk, as expected.</p><p>“So... What’s your story, ashlander?”</p><p>I look over at the caravanner who is still busy driving the Silt Strider.</p><p>“I adopted an outlander.”</p><p>He barks a laugh, until he suddenly falls quiet.</p><p>“Oh. You’re serious.”</p><p>I pull out my pipe, and light it. I take a pull, and then speak on the exhale.</p><p>“Believe me, I surprised myself. But… I don’t think I’d change it for the world.”</p><p>The caravanner looks over at me and smiles.</p><p>“How old?”</p><p>“Mm? She’s twenty three.”</p><p>“Oh. You made it sound like she was younger…”</p><p>“Being a father is a lifetime job. It doesn’t stop when your kid grows up and starts paying taxes like the rest of us.”</p><p>“Fair enough.”</p><p>I take another pull and he speaks again.</p><p>“I have a little girl… she’s only two, but she is the only good thing that has happened to me in a long time. Do… you have any advice?”</p><p>I bark a laugh.</p><p>“Well… teach them everything you know, and give them room to keep learning. And they may not live up to your standards, or they will excel, or a mix of both. Either way, love them for who they are. Ah, and always remember that sometimes they will be stubborn and try to hide their emotions to try to keep you from feeling just as scared or angry or sad as they are. Most importantly, though... just… be there for them, and support them until they can take flight, and keep your door open in case they need you once again, for help or for comfort or support… or just to see their old man.”</p><p>“I will do that. Thank you.”</p><p>Good man.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>We arrive in Balmora in the late evening, and Lucille is still a little drunk, but not in as much pain, I think. I guide her to Caius’s house, and when we open the door, he ushers us in and begins to eagerly prattle on about Mehra Milo knowing where to find the Dissident priests, but he falls silent when he realizes we have said nothing.</p><p>“What… what’s wrong? Did something happen?”</p><p>I nod slowly, and gingerly remove Lucille’s helmet, and Caius looks like he took an arrow to the chest.</p><p>“She…”</p><p>“Shh. I need to get to… I need to get to Tel Fyr.”</p><p>“No, you need to get some help, kiddo. You have Corprus. You two stay here, I will go talk to Fast Eddie.”</p><p>He immediately bolts out the door, obviously trying to hide his immense sorrow. Then, Lucille grabs my elbow and repeats herself.</p><p>“Tel Fyr.”</p><p>“Lucille, you need to stay home.”</p><p>“You will listen soon.”</p><p>“I am listening now, Little scrib, but you are drunk and the disease is affecting your mind."</p><p>“I know I am drunk. I also know I am not completely mad yet.”</p><p>She then goes to the far corner of the room and sits in a ball, muttering to herself. It is hard to watch, so I step outside and light a pipe, before coming back in so she won’t be alone. She wrings her hands and sniffles, reciting Words of the Wind in a hushed whisper before she repeats the last part over and over to herself.</p><p>Azura, please, there has to be something we can do…</p><p>Just then, the door opens, and Caius looks like he had lost his soul and just got it back through some glorious miracle. He was carrying several potions of levitation and a faint glimmer of hope in his eyes, and his words gave me some hope, too.</p><p>“She was right. We need to go to Tel Fyr.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Corprus does seem to give its victims an understanding, awareness, and knowing that would otherwise be unexplainable in the real world, and in Tamriel can only be summed up to "magic, duh." Even then, it is still an alien concept to Nirn. Lucille tends to learn of things before they happen through visions or Azura guiding her... Not just knowing things as though she was born with the information. The fact she knew of Tel Fyr and the cure is NOT the work of Azura, but the work of the "divine disease." Think of it as a hive mind, and she is fighting to keep herself detached from it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Ever just resist madness because you're salty?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>3/28/2021</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucille’s condition is worsening, and it has only been six hours after we left Balmora. I hope Caius knows what he is doing...</p><p>When we left Balmora, he grabbed a dwemer artifact for Divayth Fyr from under his bed and said it would gain us his favor, so he would help Lucille. I don’t understand why he runs this Corprusarium, but it is a noble cause, one that nobody else has taken up. Probably for personal gain in one form or another. I don’t trust the mer, but we have no better option.</p><p>Lucille is still mentally sound, for the most part, which is surprising. I have always known she was stubborn, having raised her, but to be able to resist the mental effects of this disease by sheer will alone is astonishing. When she starts to rave, she will redirect and start reciting Words of the Wind until she is calm again.</p><p>I look down at Lucille, who has seated herself at my feet with her back facing me and sigh. She hears me and looks up at me, and I just wish she would take off that bloody helmet…</p><p>“I know you are blaming yourself, Ata. Stop it. I am getting help now.”</p><p>“Little scrib-”</p><p>“We’re here, Teldryn. Come on, let’s go, you two.”</p><p>I stand and help Lucille do the same. She groans as she stands, but then does a damn good job of walking without an obvious limp, sparing us the cautious eyes of the boat captain. It was hard enough to get her on without drawing the attention of everyone in town.</p><p>Lucille and I step into the tower to speak to Divayth Fyr while Caius is suddenly held up by an imperial courier. Doesn’t matter. What matters is we get Lucille cured, and soon.</p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>“I have a letter for one… Caius Cosades?”</p><p>“That would be me. How much do I owe you?”</p><p>“Nothing. His Majesty paid for all expenses.”</p><p>His Majesty?</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>The young courier gives a sharp nod and snaps his fingers, teleporting back to the Imperial City in just a blink of an eye. I look down at the letter, which is sealed with the Imperial Dragon, obviously official. I break the wax and open the letter, and begin to read its contents,</p><p>“Spymaster Caius Cosades</p><p>Knight-Errant of the Imperial Order of Blades</p><p>Director of Imperial Intelligence in Vvardenfell District, Eastern Provinces</p><p>I have the honor to notify you of your summons to the White Gold Tower, by order of his Majesty, Uriel Septim VII. His Majesty has commanded I write down the code word “Gate,” and request your presence as soon as humanly possible. </p><p>As for your duties with the Nerevarine, it is time to name her Spymaster, as was agreed upon three years ago.</p><p>His Eminence says there will be six years of peace after the events over in Vvardenfell, and we need as much help as we can get to prepare the Blades at Cloud Ruler Temple, and your presence is a must.</p><p>I have the honor to be, Sir, your most Humble and Obedient Servant,</p><p>Glabrio Bellenus, Personal Secretary to the Emperor.”</p><p>God’s grief… of all the times…</p><p>I stuff the letter into my pocket and run inside to catch up with Teldryn and Lucille. They were waiting by the flywell when I caught up to them, and Teldryn hands me one of the levitate potions before helping Lucille drink hers, and then quickly chugging his. We fly up, and the Wizard is waiting for us with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>----------------------------------------------</p><p>Well, now what do I do?</p><p>I reach into Teldryn’s bag and pull out the strange Dwemer artifact and extend it out to Divayth Fyr without a word, and Teldryn instinctively places a hand on my pauldron before thinking better of it and removing his hand with a pained expression on his face. Caius is worried about… a lot, I don’t know, but his face is pinched in that odd expression of his when he is only half listening to a conversation.</p><p>“A gift? For me? How thoughtful. And shrewd. I suppose you know I am a collector. And that such a gift is bound to please me… tell me, young lady… why have you tried to butter me up?”</p><p>I speak, and my voice comes out in hoarse rasp for a moment before I clear my throat and repeat myself.</p><p>“Well, I seem to have gotten corprus.”</p><p>He looks surprised before waving Teldryn and Caius back a good distance before asking me with his hands to remove my helmet.</p><p>Fuck… this is gonna hurt.</p><p>I lift my arms and feel my bones grind on themselves as I lift the helm from my head, and I must have looked pretty rough because I just made a 4,000 year old wizard grimace.</p><p>“I… see. Might I ask how you resisted the mental deterioration of the disease for so long?”</p><p>“It has only been about a day. Look, I am one of those people who... I am a stubborn s’wit. I don’t take to losing my mind all that well, so I just choose not to go mad, if that were really an option...”</p><p>He strokes his goatee in moderate fascination.</p><p>“What do you know of Corprus, little lady?”</p><p>I snort.</p><p>“Squat, aside from the fact that it is in the same family as the blight and is also made by Dagoth Ur, that fetcher. Look, I just need help, and somehow I know you can do just that.”</p><p>He looks surprised, yet again, and then begins to ramble on and on about the disease and what it does to the body, making me instinctively tune him out for a time. And I thought I was the mad one here...</p><p>“... and it is, as you can imagine, quite fascinating for me. Oh, and did you know that corprus makes you immune to disease? Have you ever heard of the prophecies of the Nerevarine? Ashlanders say the Nerevarine will be immune to disease. I’ve always thought, ‘Maybe I have the Nerevarine down in my corprusarium, and I don’t even know it.’ Hah…”</p><p>I look at Teldryn and Caius, and I see them both brace themselves for whatever may come out of my mouth as though I could speak fire. Well, I might as well come out and say it.</p><p>“Well, I guess today is your lucky day. I was found at the foot of the Shrine of Azura in Cyrodiil, quite literally born under a moon-and-star. I was born under the sign of the Serpent on the 27th of Second Seed, Third Era 404. And yet, I have no parents. And I turned 23 just recently, and have been having visions ever since. I have already spoken to Nibani Maesa, wise woman of the Urshilaku tribe, and she has agreed to be my guide. I chose this path, and me being here is just another obstacle, one I am tiring of really, really quickly. So, can we figure out what to do? I am hurting… please…”</p><p>He looked conflicted and began to fidget with one of the chain links to the daedric armor he wore.</p><p>“That is… a fascinating story you tell. But, it means nothing, of course. Corprus victims have all sorts of delusions. But… let me think…”</p><p>He turns around and begins searching for something among his magical apparatuses, muttering and fussing. It takes a moment until he returns with a little green bottle that seems to shimmer with some unknown magics, though it could be my mind playing tricks on me.</p><p>“I’ve got a potion. In theory, it should cure corprus. Doesn’t work, though. It will probably kill you. Killed all my test subjects. But you’ve got nothing to lose. Before I give it to you, I want you to look around below in the corprusarium. Know what’s in store if you choose not to take the potion. And while you’re there, I want you to pick up a pair of boots from a victim, calls himself Yagrum Bagarn-”</p><p>“You mean… the author of Tamrielic Lore?”</p><p>“You know of his book! Nevermind that. Yes, yes, he is my oldest patient. Handy fellow, fixes things for me. Would you be a dear and bring me the boots?”</p><p>“I guess I have to.”</p><p>I turn around, and I down the other half of the potion Teldryn gave me, and place my helmet back on before going down the flywell and a few minutes later, into the Corprusarium.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Farewells and Flywells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>3/28/2021</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I watch as Lucille goes down the flywell and I feel a rock form in my gut. She is finally accepting her destiny, and I will not be there to see her complete it. It is cruel… and I know she will be angry for a time, but in the end she is a more forgiving person than most.</p><p>Suddenly, Divayth steps up to us, and Teldryn and I both know exactly what he is about to ask.</p><p>“The little lady… is it true, what she said?”</p><p>We speak in unison,</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Divayth looks shocked, as though he could not believe his ears, and immediately ran into his lab to begin working on something. Teldryn sneers and leans into my ear,</p><p>“I don’t like him one bit. He plays nice, but he can be a real fetcher when it comes to experiments. Most Telvanni are.”</p><p>I can’t help but feel the same.</p><p>He leans away, crosses his arms, and suddenly starts to scrutinize me from head to toe.</p><p>“What has you so quiet, old friend?”</p><p>Gods give me strength…</p><p>I pull out the letter I received from the courier, and time slows as I hand it to Teldryn. It feels like a hundred years went by just so Teldryn could open the letter and begin to read it. I felt ill, and for the second time, I felt like I was at the verge of tears.</p><p>Teldryn’s face falls into a sad shock and returns it to me without a word. He turns away, and composes himself for a good minute before he finally speaks.</p><p>“You can’t refuse?”</p><p>I sigh.</p><p>“No. It was ordered by his Majesty himself…”</p><p>“And Lucille is to be Spymaster?”</p><p>“She’s ready… this is just one of the things we trained her for. And there’s nothing to it. Each agent has his or her own assignment, and reports directly to Cyrodiil. She is being promoted mainly to preserve her independence… and she’s no fool. The days of the Empire are almost over. When the Emperor dies, nine hells’re going to break loose, and apparently his Majesty thinks it is soon, which is why I am being called back.”</p><p>He runs a hand through his mohawk with a grimace.</p><p>“Will you at least wait so you can give us our last orders, and to give us a proper goodbye?”</p><p>“Of course I will.”</p><p>Soon, we hear a glass shatter and Divayth swearing, and we both break into a fit of chuckles.</p><p>I am going to miss them.</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>I watch as Lucille returns through the flywell with a pair of dwemer boots in hand, and gives them to Divayth Fyr.</p><p>He grins, and all I feel is an immense sense of worry ball itself in my gut as he hands her the potion.</p><p>“Now, there is only one condition. You must-”</p><p>She snorts in defiance and takes the potion, and Divayth’s eyes go wide with wonder. Caius and I hold our breaths and we watch as, somehow, her face returns to its natural shape, the sores disappear, and she looks healthy. Very healthy. Divayth quickly has her by the cheeks and begins looking her over in a flurry, which is obviously irritating Lucille immensely.</p><p>“Good grief! Look! Look! It <em>worked!</em> Remarkable! Let me check your skin… Oh my, what did it do to your eyes? Weren't your eyes blue before?”</p><p>Lucille groans and removes his hands from her face.</p><p>“No, I have always had strangely colored eyes.”</p><p>“Let me see your tongue!”</p><p>She shrugs with a sly grin before sticking her tongue out much like a toddler would, and Caius begins to have serious trouble with keeping his composure. All I feel is pride. She did exactly as he asked… can I fault her? Unfortunately, Divayth ignores it and continues to prattle on.</p><p>“I think it worked! There is no sign of the disease at all! Although, you still have corprus-”</p><p>“What did you just say?”</p><p>“Just let me finish, little lady! You still have corprus, like I planned. But all your symptoms are gone, and you cannot spread it. Marvelous. I’ll go try it out on the other inmates. I’ll have to proceed carefully, of course. You may be an exceptional case.”</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t think I appreciate being told I’d be cured, only to have the symptoms removed and the spread nullified. And it seems oddly convenient, too, doesn’t it? I told you who I was, and suddenly you didn’t cure me.”</p><p>The old wizard sighs.</p><p>“Well, you’re quite intelligent, aren’t you? Yes… I adjusted the serum specifically for you.”</p><p>“Should have just said that, fetcher. Nobody likes to be decieved. I owe you, but not because I am grateful for the deception. Come on, guys, let’s go.”</p><p>She jumps down the flywell and rolls once she hits the floor, then stands up and brushes herself off before looking up at us as we take the last levitate potions we have and fly down to her.</p><p>She turns around and leads us out of Tel Fyr, and her face is stormy when she looks up at Red Mountain.</p><p>“Dagoth Ur will die by my hand and Azura’s will. You two did not see what I saw down there… and I am glad you didn’t. I don't think I'll sleep ever again.”</p><p>I place a hand on her pauldron and turn her around. She looks curious for a moment before hiding it behind her helmet. Caius steps forward and hands her the letter, which she takes and reads.</p><p>She falls silent, and it is almost like the land around her does, too. I can even hear my own heartbeat in my ears.</p><p>“Will I see you again, Khena?”</p><p>Caius makes a pained sound at the name and replies with tears in his eyes.</p><p>“I hope so, kiddo.”</p><p>She returns the letter and embraces him, and they just hold each other for a time before they pull away, and Caius sighs.</p><p>“I stayed so I could give you two my final orders. Lucille, I am proud of the woman you have become. When you first came to us, I did not believe that there was a possibility for the Nerevarine to exist. But… as you grew and trained, I considered that the prophecies were likely… but of course, it wasn’t until you and Teldryn returned from the Urshilaku tribe did I truly believe that the prophecies were real, and that you are, most likely, the hero Vvardenfell needs. I need you to keep pursuing the prophecies, as the Emperor commands. First, go to the Hall of Wisdom and Justice, and get Mehra Milo to help you find the lost prophecies. She’s being watched; if something goes wrong, find her private quarters; she’ll leave you a message there under the code word ‘Amaya.’ Once you get them, take the prophecies to Nibani Maesa. From that point, you’ll have to follow her directions, and follow the prophecies. Now, I have delayed long enough… good luck, kiddo. You too, old friend.”</p><p>“Safe travels, old man.”</p><p>N’chow.</p><p>I run forward and embrace him, and he hugs me just the same. The world is merciful, and time stops just for us.</p><p>“I will miss you, old friend.”</p><p>“I will miss you too. What an adventure we have had, huh?”</p><p>I laugh.</p><p>“Isn’t that true. We did good. We’ll miss you.”</p><p>“Same to you… goodbye, Teldryn.”</p><p>“Goodbye, Caius.”</p><p>Lucille wordlessly steps onto the boat, and I follow suit. I watch as the shoreline disappears until I see it no more, and only then do I let my tears fall, and Lucille does her best to comfort me, despite feeling just as sad as I am.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Teldryn and Caius have a long, long history. In fact, Caius was just nineteen when he was stationed in Vvardenfell, and his tutor hired, you guessed it, Teldryn Sero. Well, they grew close, and would kick some ass together before Lucille arrived and it required Caius to stay with her.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. "I'm gonna throw a moon at your city." -Sheogorath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>3/29/2021</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been three days since Caius left… and it isn’t getting any easier. We have been with him for sixteen years… it is a pretty big change. I know, I know, he is alive and well, but we miss him greatly.</p><p>We are currently in Vivec, trying to come up with a plan to get up into Baar Dau, undetected, rescue Mehra Milo, and get out unscathed. Did I mention we had to do this undetected? </p><p>“Fuck…”</p><p>“Now I know I didn’t raise you to speak like that, Lucy.”</p><p>“Apologies. What are we going to do? If we are caught, we are going to have to worry about more than the threat of Dagoth Ur.”</p><p>“You think I don’t know that? Look, I will go in. I was trained by the Morag Tong - I think I can do this. The only problem is finding two Divine Intervention scrolls. Any ideas?”</p><p>“You know I don’t know the layout of Vivec City at all. If anyone would know, it would be you or one of these gold hats.”</p><p>“Careful…”</p><p>“Yeah, I will be.”</p><p>I put my helmet on and sigh before I stand and walk over to one of the Ordinators who was standing guard by one of the ramps that led into the canton waistworks. He looks at me with distaste through his helm, and I suppress my urge to just punch the mer, and instead ask where the nearest merchant who dealt in scrolls was. He cocked his head and examined me while he tried to think, and it made me mildly uneasy until I remembered that he is just doing his job.</p><p>“I think Janand Maulinie at the Mages Guild has scrolls. The guild is here in the Foreign Quarter, so you’re in luck, outlander.”</p><p>He stood at attention once again and I returned to Teldryn, letting out a breath I did not know I was holding. Teldryn grins at me from ear to ear.</p><p>“What has you so amused, Ata?”</p><p>“Oh, nothing, other than the fact that I am surprised he was even willing to speak to you, Little scrib. I was expecting you to find one that was off duty.”</p><p>Oh. Oops.</p><p>“Well, uh, I think he knew I didn’t know that it was frowned upon to speak to them. Well, no going back now. Come on, he said we needed to find Janand Maulinie at the Mages Guild here in the Foreign Quarter.”</p><p>“Then let’s be off.”</p><p>--------------------------------------------</p><p>“Ash and ice, if I knew it was going to cost us 126 drakes and possibly my soul, I would have found some other means to get Mehra Milo out of that giant bleeding death rock.”</p><p>I sigh and grab the levitate potions from Lucille, and she hands me the letter that Mehra Milo left for us in her room.</p><p>“Don’t you dare get hurt in there… I do know the Ordinators attack trespassers in any area without a warning… I can’t lose you, too, Ata.”</p><p>“Lucille, I have done things much more difficult than this. Believe me.”</p><p>“I do. Now go, before you miss your opportunity.”</p><p>I pop the cork to the levitate potion and down it in one go, shuddering at the acrid taste before I quickly ascend to Baar Dau and speak to the lady named Alvela Saram. She gives me the same warning Lucille did before ushering me in.</p><p>I immediately slip into the shadows and put on the Ring of Khajiiti, instantly vanishing from sight. I evade the first Ordinator, but am faced with a closed door. Not only will opening it dispel the invisibility, but it will also draw the attention of the mer posted right beside it.</p><p>N’chow… I haven’t got much choice, do I?</p><p>I throw a pebble, and it strikes the entry to Baar Dau with a rather satisfying crack. I hear the mer swear before muttering something about the guard leaning on the door before standing to go address the issue. I slip through the door, remove the ring just as the invisibility wore off, and put it back on, once again becoming invisible.</p><p>I cannot tell you how long it took me to find the area the prisoners were held, but when I found it, I was energized. I crept up to one of the inmates who was seated by a fire and placed a strong hand on his shoulder, and like a ghost, I whispered in his ear so nobody else would hear.</p><p>“Mehra Milo. Where is she?”</p><p>“Sh… she’s in the holding cell on the right…”</p><p>“Thank you for your honesty. Now, be a good mer and keep this quiet.”</p><p>He nods just barely, and pretends like nothing had happened. I pick the lock to Mehra Milo’s door and slip in. She sees me and almost screams at the sight of me until I hold up the Divine Intervention scroll.</p><p>“Oh…! Oh, you are Caius’s other agent! Oh, goodness you gave me quite a scare!”</p><p>“I could tell. Here, your scrolls.”</p><p>“Thank you. Now, one of these is for you. When cast, you will likely end up in Ebonheart. And listen, here’s my plan. I will meet you at the secret Dissident priests monastery at Holamayan. For safety, we’ll travel separately… when you get out of here, look for a woman named Blatta Hateria on the East Docks of Ebonheart. Tell her I sent you, and that you want to ‘go fishing.’ She’ll bring you to Holamayan by boat. I’ll meet you there, and we’ll get the lost prophecies from Gilbas Barelo, the leader of the Dissident priests. Oh, Magic conceals the entrance to Holamayan… speak to Vevrana Aryon, a monk at the dock near the monastery, and she’ll tell you about the hidden entrance.”</p><p>Mephala… should she know?</p><p>“Just something I think you should know, Mehra… Caius has been recalled to the Imperial city…”</p><p>She looks shocked.</p><p>“Caius has been recalled? I wonder. I never know what he’s thinking. I think he’s involved in something secret. Something dangerous. I was hoping he might help us… now he’s gone. Tell me, is the other agent here?”</p><p>“Yes, she is down in Vivec city waiting on me…”</p><p>“Well that’s quite the conundrum. Do you think she-”</p><p>“Already talking about me, are you?”</p><p>We jump and turn to look at who spoke, and we see Lucille in her still-charred bonemold, standing in the doorway. She removes her helmet and gives a sly grin.</p><p>“Boethia devour you! What are you doing here?!”</p><p>“I felt another one of those pulls. I guess we are about to leave, then? Good... This place is depressing.”</p><p>“N’chow.”</p><p>“Well… this is certainly exciting. So much for travelling seperately... Come here, miss. I know how to get a scroll to work on two people.”</p><p>“So I guess we are <i>not</i> headed back to Vivec.”</p><p>“No, we are headed to Ebonheart.”</p><p>Mehra turns to me and smiles.</p><p>“No worries, I will tell her the same thing I told you. Meet us at the docks.”</p><p>She wraps her arm around Lucille’s waist from the side, which makes Lucille start cursing, and Mehra reads the scroll. Then, they both vanish from sight.</p><p>I read mine, and the only trace of myself I left in Baar Dau was a puddle of vomit from the horrible sensation of spinning brought on by the scroll.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heads up, lore nuts! Look into the number four, and its symbolism in the real world and in the Elder Scrolls universe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Popular Notion of God Kills Happenstance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We just got word that my grandmother is coming home from the hospital tomorrow, and we have to do Easter shopping as well. It is gonna be slow going from this point forward, but I will do my utmost to keep this moving. I may substitute the real-world date symbolism for verbal phrases to make up for possible erratic posting.</p><p>You do not have to solve the puzzle or dive into the references if you don't want to. I promise, you will see the same end result as the people who do pay attention to the symbolism and references. It is up to the reader to make that decision, and I do this because it keeps my mind sharp - yes, I have to do A LOT of planning and research! Also, I actually like how it makes my work feel, and I wonder if you, the readers, like it as well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>4/1/2021</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the fourth time after we teleported to Ebonheart, I threw myself to one of the walls and dry heaved over the edge. Mehra just patted the back of my armor with a sympathetic smile and held my hair out of my face. Lucky for her, I am not really in the mood to snap at her for taking the opportunity to look more closely at it. </p><p>“I am going to be completely honest with you, sera, if I ever have to endure that again, I will probably crawl out of my skin and gladly die on the spot.”</p><p>She rolls her eyes with an amused smile.</p><p>“First time? It gets better after the fourth time around. Come on, the boat is over here.”</p><p>“Oh, wonderful… how far out are we going to sea?”</p><p>“A few leagues before we pull in and moor at Holamayan.”</p><p>“You said it was some kind of monastery for the Dissident priests, yeah?”</p><p>“Correct.”</p><p>Suddenly, Teldryn shows up and retches over the wall like I did.</p><p>“You mages… really need to write warnings on those damn things…”</p><p>“I don’t think people would use them if they did, Ata...”</p><p>Mehra laughs and leads us both to a dock that reeks of fish and approaches the boat captain she was telling me about. The captain looks up at us and asks about fishing, to which Mehra agreed to eagerly before ushering us onto the boat with her. The captain took her sweet time prepping the boat before she looked up at the sky and hurriedly finished what she was doing. Soon, we were out at sea.</p><p>It was almost dark when we moored at a dock in the middle of nowhere, Ascadian isles. Mehra was nervous and began hurrying us along up a set of steps that were carved from the stone and up to a strange building that is impossible to describe.</p><p>Wait… one of the walls is moving...</p><p>“Come on, come on, or we will be stuck out here until dawn!”</p><p>We break into a run. Teldryn and Mehra get under before it closes, and I am stuck outside… until I place my hand on it. My eyes begin to burn, like they were caked in red hot ash, and the dome lifts. I rub my eyes to clear my vision, and I see Mehra looking shocked, and Teldryn just looks relieved I can come with. I walk under the threshhold of the dome and it falls back into place once I pass.</p><p>Mehra hurriedly takes me by the pauldrons and whispers,</p><p>“How did you do that?”</p><p>I raise an eyebrow.</p><p>“Do… what?”</p><p>“You know <i>exactly</i> what I am talking about. You are the only person who has ever lifted the dome outside of Dawn and Dusk.”</p><p>I remove her hands from my pauldrons with a grimace before replying,</p><p>“I’m going to be honest with you, sera..  I don’t know what is even happening most of the time... can we get a move on?”</p><p>She looks unconvinced, but she turns and leads Teldryn and I inside. The first thing to note is the large number of shrines in the first room, and the strange look on the face of the priest there. Mehra walks up to him and asks about Gilbas, to which he responded by gesturing to the stairwell off to the right. She thanks him and leads us to Gilbas, and as expected, we received yet another strange look until he realized that Mehra Milo was the one who brought us. He let out a sigh of relief before those two got into an extensive conversation about the prophecies.</p><p>Suddenly, Teldryn pokes me with a grin. I look over at him and he pokes me on the nose, and I scowl, which really made the mischief in his eyes much brighter.</p><p>“N’chow… is it really a good time to antagonize me, Ata?”</p><p>He laughs.</p><p>“You need to lighten up, Little scrib. You are going to go mad if you don’t!”</p><p>Are you sure you are talking to me, Ata..?</p><p>I feel eyes on me once again, and I turn and see Gilbas staring at me with an odd expression. Again. Once more, I am acutely aware of how much I stand out from the rest of Morrowind.</p><p>“You there... Come forward.”</p><p>Great.</p><p>I step forward and he shakes my hand with the vigor of a young child.</p><p>“I assume you are Lucille? I’m Master Gilvas Barelo, the abbot of Holamayan Monastery. Thank you for helping Mehra Milo. She says you are interested in the lost prophecies. I believe we can help you. I have reviewed the Apographa and found two passages of particular interest. I’ve memorized them. Do you have writing utensils?”</p><p>“Of course I do.”</p><p>I reach into my pouch and pull out four pieces of parchment and a stick of charcoal, then give the nod to Gilvas that I am ready. He recites them, and I write them down before reading over them to make sure I’ve heard that one passage correctly… and I did. The passage stood out, and it was almost like I had tunnel vision as I read it over and over like a madman.</p><p>“...But Dragon-Born and Far-Star-Marked,<br/>
Outlander Incarnate beneath Red Mountain...”</p><p>The Nerevarine was always going to be an outlander from Cyrodiil? It also feels that there could be something more...</p><p>I look over and nearly jump out of my skin. Mehra and Teldryn were both leaning in to read the prophecies as well, both at an uncomfortably close range. I step away, brush off the surprise, and hand them the papers before going on a walk around the Monastery to wrap my head around this whole situation.</p><p>I am, and have always been, the Nerevarine. Maybe Nibani was wrong… But I have made choices, haven’t I? I chose to keep pursuing the prophecies… Maybe it is a mix of both fate and choice.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“You have done four laps around the monastery, miss... Are you alright?”</p><p>I look down at Mehra and sigh.</p><p>“I’m fine, f’lah. It just helps me think.”</p><p>She looks at me strangely, and I snap my mouth shut. Teldryn and I know she has been quietly suspecting for a long time that we are pursuing these prophecies not out of curiosity, but for identification, and like a s’wit, I have thrown up another huge red flag. Unfortunately, my silence does not help, and I have the honor of getting to explain to Ata why the whole monastery will know exactly who I am.</p><p>“You think you’re the Nerevarine, don’t you?”</p><p>Ugh.</p><p>“I can’t exactly say no, can I?”</p><p>“I can see it.”</p><p>“What do you mean, ‘you can see it?’”</p><p>“Well, the monastery door opened for you, your hair is Azura’s sacred color, your eyes are like twilight… and now we know from the lost prophecy that the Nerevarine was to be an outlander from Cyrodiil. It can’t be just a coincidence.”</p><p>“Coincidences don’t happen, sera. I had to learn that really quickly these past few days.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's a reason for almost everything in these fanfictions, no coincidences. The date posted, the chapter titles, numbers, names, times, and more are all symbolic. I waited until April, the fourth month of the year, to post the 23rd chapter, alluding to sermon four several times. Why? Well, that's a secret... All I can say is there are several methods that Michael Kirkbride used to make the 36 sermons, some of which have been employed in my story.</p><p>This is the last time I am going to leave chapter notes on the subject or give pointers, because I need there to be mystery. Besides, what fun is a puzzle if someone else solves it for you?</p><p>I leave you with a few tools on the 23rd chapter to help you on your journey.</p><p>www.newwhirlingschool.net<br/>www.angelnumbersmeaning.com<br/>www.google.com (Yes, you can google symbolism of numbers and items here, too)</p><p>I will post the chapter dates as well.</p><p>Good luck, and remember there are no coincidences!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Twin Gates of Tradition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>4/10/2021</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has now been six days since Caius left for the Imperial city, and it seems the gravity of the situation finally hit Teldryn when we entered what used to be Caius’s house. I guess it is now ours...</p><p>I always knew they were close...  You could almost say they were brothers, and they have been joined at the hip long before I even arrived to Vvardenfell. Possibly before I was even born. Ever since we returned to Balmora, Teldryn has either been in his bedroll or at the dinner table eating my terrible cooking, somehow without complaint.</p><p>I can’t stand to see him this way any longer.</p><p>“Ata.”</p><p>He groans and rolls over in his bedroll to look at me.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Let’s go. You never let me sit and stew when I was upset, so I suggest we get a move on and head to Nibani. Maybe it will help you, too.”</p><p>“Just a few more days, Little scrib… please…”</p><p>
  <i>Hmm... I have an idea.</i>
</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“I love you to death, but you really can be a menace, Lucille.”</p><p>“What, did I scare the greatest swordsman in all of Morrowind?”</p><p>He throws his arms in the air in exasperation,</p><p>“I woke up to a dead scarab on my face, of course I was scared witless! When did you even get the bloody thing?!”</p><p>I laugh and walk up the ramp to the Silt Strider. Teldryn sighs, and only after I pay for us to take a ride to Ald’ruhn does he move and get onto the insect. I step on with the Caravanner and it only takes a few moments for us to finally get moving.</p><p>Teldryn is seated against the Silt Strider’s carapace with a bottle of sujamma, and the sight of it breaks my heart once again.</p><p>“Ata, come on...”</p><p>He groans dramatically in response and takes a swig from his bottle.</p><p>“Just listen before you go and stuff your ears with cuttle. Maybe you two could write to each other? Keep in touch. If you keep on like this all of Morrowind is going to be depressed.”</p><p>“That depends on whether or not he is allowed to receive letters from civilians in the White Gold Tower, Little scrib… and I don’t think he is allowed to. Government business and all that.”</p><p>I grin.</p><p>“I think I can help with that.”</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>It took us six more days to get to Maar Gaan, four of which were spent on foot because the poor caravanner’s silt strider decided to stop walking and ignore all commands given to it. At least it gave us time to write out a letter to Caius before we even got halfway there. We can even get it sent off before we show up to the Urshilaku camp!</p><p>Teldryn looks from the letter and up to me with a small glimmer of hope in his eyes.</p><p>“You’re sure this will work?”</p><p>I shrug and seal the letter before handing it to him with a smile.</p><p>“I mean, I am the spymaster here in Vvardenfell… how could it not?”</p><p>He looks impressed for a moment before his face is painted with sadness once again, obviously doubting the plan.</p><p>“Well… I can’t argue with that.”</p><p>I wave over the publican after banishing the memory of what happened last time we spoke, and she places a bottle of greef on the table. I hand her a few drakes and she waves them away before she returns to the bar without a word, clearly still just as embarrassed as I am.</p><p>
  <i>Why can’t anything be simple anymore?</i>
</p><p>Teldryn and I finish the greef and relax for about an hour before we stand and begin our journey to the Urshilaku camp.</p><p>Well, we did not arrive until nightfall, covered in blood.</p><p>“I guess you weren’t kidding when you said they swarm...”</p><p>He grunts and swipes at his arms to clear them of the slick blood with a scowl that made me feel like I offended his ancestors, even though I had done nothing.</p><p>“Damn vermin. You know their name in Dunmeris. ‘Mal’barmiag.’ ‘Evil Flier.’ Could not be more accurate, unless you called them winged fetchers.”</p><p>“I think I see why there aren’t so many successful adventurers here on Vvardenfell.”</p><p>We enter Nibani’s yurt, and she looks at us with horror until she realises that it is not our blood that has painted us dark red.</p><p>“Lorkhan’s soul, you two are <i>filthy!</i> Come, come. Get into these robes and I will help clean your armor in the morning as you two bathe. Wait, do you two have the Lost Prophecies?”</p><p>I nod and pull out the stack of notes, grateful I memorized them before bringing them here. I hand her the papers, and she looks surprised as she reads them through. She gestures for Teldryn to go and get into the robes before handing me my robe and speaking to me once again.</p><p>“Before you arrived, the ancestors and stars had given me clear signs, and these prophecies leave no doubt - the Incarnate shall be an Outlander. You, blessed by Azura, must lift the seven curses of Dagoth Ur. Prophecy has shown the seven steps of the Nerevarine’s path, and I have been chosen as your guide for each step on that path. I will read the signs and show you the way. It is time for you to walk the path of the Seven Visions, and pass the Seven Trials of the Seven Visions. You are born on a certain day to uncertain parents, so you have passed the first trial. My dreams show me that you also passed the second trial, ‘neither blight nor age can harm him - the curse-of-flesh before him flies.’ I have read the signs, but I cannot understand. Can you explain this to me, Lucille?”</p><p>I pinch my nose in frustration, silently cursing Divayth Fyr.</p><p>“I managed to get cursed with corprus in a cave called Ilunibi, and when Teldryn and I sought out a cure at Tel Fyr, Divayth decided to only remove what he considered as ‘negative’ side effects, leaving only the immunity to disease and age. Imagine it, being told you were going to be cured, only for him to change his mind and do the exact opposite. What if I am still contagious? I doubt it, but I still would have preferred for him to just tell me his plan. I might have just agreed to try it, but he decided to trick me instead. Fetcher.”</p><p>Nibani furrows her brow and shakes her head as though I just spoke in tongues.</p><p>“Well, that you have overcome the curse-of-flesh is strange enough, but that it should protect you from blight and age is past belief. Yet the signs of my dreams are clear. You have passed the second trial. But the third trial is unfulfilled. The mystery of the third trial is not my secret to share. Go to Sul-Matuul, the guardian of our cult, and he shall tell you of the third trial. When you have fulfilled the third trial, return to me for guidance on your next steps on the path of the Nerevarine.”</p><p>“Wait… you actually think I am the Nerevarine?”</p><p>“Perhaps you are. We shall see. For now, get changed and rest. You had a long journey, and a large fight from what I can see.”</p><p>I groan.</p><p>“If there are really that many cliff racers in Vvardenfell, why hasn’t anyone done anything about them?”</p><p>Teldryn pipes up from his bedroll, apparently already out of his armor and tucked under the covering,</p><p>“Remember that mer that got off the boat with you? Jiub? He’s been going around and hunting them. Believe me, they used to be much more numerous.”</p><p>Huh. Good to know I am not the only person doing <i>something</i> for the good of Vvardenfell.</p><p>Nibani gestures to me, reminding me that I am a mess, so I hurriedly get out of my armor and into the garments, resisting the temptation to just fall into the bedroll. In a few moments after getting dressed, I slip under the covering and drift off into a dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Unbreakable Fortress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If you hadn't seen the notice I put up before I replaced it with this chapter, I am going to explain why I have suddenly been posting less and less often. My grandmother has a brain tumor that is affecting her cognitive and motor skills to such a degree that her short term memory lapses every 27 seconds, and she is in diapers and bedridden. Someone has to be posted by her bedside 24/7 or she will try to climb over the rails of the hospital bed we have here and fall.</p><p>Now, it may be frustrating, but good Lord, I am grateful she is moving, talking, and breathing. There was a point where she was staring at a point on the ceiling, not moving or even blinking.</p><p>As I have mentioned before, usually she is home for ten days, returns to the hospital for four to receive chemotherapy, then comes home. The reason I have been struggling to use the four day window is because of other familial issues. Lotta responsibility.</p><p>All I ask is for prayers and understanding. I may edit here and there, but for now, TROM is going to be updated whenever I get the chance, and I will be honest, those periods are few and far between.</p><p>God bless.<br/>-TanzKoYol</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>4/28/2021</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up a few hours before Nibani and Teldryn did, so I headed out, quickly scrubbed off the cliff racer blood with coarse ash and headed to the Ashkhan’s yurt to speak to him. When I entered, I was rather surprised to see him already waiting for me, seated by the door with a pipe very similar to the one Teldryn uses, intricately carved from a kagouti horn. He gestures to the chair opposite to him with an open hand, and I obey, sitting in it as it creaked under the weight of my body and the added weight of my bonemold.</p><p>“Well... I was not expecting someone so young. How old are you? Fifteen? It is difficult to tell with the human races…”</p><p>“I am twenty three. Um, were you expecting me?”</p><p>“Yes. Last night, Nibani came to me and told me that you have entered the path of the Nerevarine. This is a hard thing to believe, but I have had time to consider. Therefore I shall keep my own counsel, and set before you my own test. I do not dispute with the wise women, but their ways are not the ways of the warrior. Many before have tried the path of the Nerevarine, but all have failed the warrior’s test. You must have strength, courage, and cunning. These things… I will test.”</p><p>He leans forward in his seat and blows a meaningful puff of smoke in my direction as he looked me over, judging my worth. Finally, he speaks.</p><p>“Nearby lies Kogoruhn. The ancient halls of the forgotten house, House Dagoth. In recent times, creatures of the blight have come to dwell there. I myself went there, with some brave hunters, and came back again. It was a bad place, and I am not ashamed to say I was afraid for myself and my men. If you want the secret of the third trial, you will bring me three tokens from dark Kogoruhn. The first is corprus weepings, to show that you are immune to the disease’s corruption. The second is a cup with the mark of House Dagoth, for I have myself seen such cups there, and will know you have seen what I have seen. The third is the Shadow Shield, which lies in the tomb of Dagoth Morin, in the lava tunnels deep beneath ruined Kogoruhn. Bring them to me, and I will tell you the secret of the third trial, ‘In caverns dark Azura’s eye sees, and makes to shine the Moon-and-Star.’ Here, let me mark Kogoruhn on your map. The weather is clear, so you will be able to find it easily.”</p><p>After I retrieve my map from my bag, I hand it to him and he places a hot tobacco coal on the paper, leaving a black mark where Kogoruhn lies.</p><p>“One more thing. You must go alone… this is a test, not a bounty.”</p><p>
  <i>N’chow</i>
</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Where is Lucille?”</p><p>I sit up and rub my eyes, then look over to Lucille’s bedroll, and the first thing I notice is her armor is gone.</p><p>
  <i>She better not have left without me…</i>
</p><p>“Knowing her, she probably left to speak to Sul-Matuul.”</p><p>“So early? Go on then, get cleaned up and catch up to her.”</p><p>I step out of the yurt and scrub myself and my armor down with the ash, and before I can get into my leathers, someone taps on my shoulder. I turn to look and am faced with a very nervous Lucille.</p><p>“So… I spoke to the Ashkhan…”</p><p>“I know. What did he say? Did he name you Nerevarine?”</p><p>“No. I have to go to a place called Kogoruhn… alone.”</p><p>
  <i>What?</i>
</p><p>“Kogoruhn? Alone? That’s foolish.”</p><p>She pinches the bridge of her nose and groans.</p><p>“Well, it is a ‘warrior’s test.’ I can’t exactly disobey if I am supposed to prove myself, Ata.”</p><p>“I hate that you are right. You better come back to me in one piece!”</p><p>“I survived Ilunibi, I’m sure I’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“You got <em>corprus</em> there, Lucille!”</p><p>She pulls a rolled up map from her bag with tired sigh, and as she planned her route, she spoke slowly,</p><p>“I had to. It is part of the prophecy. Just like I have to prove myself to all of Morrowind, and this is just one of the steps.”</p><p>She turns and walks off with her map rolled up under her arm, leaving me in her dust.</p><p>Azura protect her... please...</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>I look up from the map at the immense structure of Kogoruhn, it’s unique sloped walls and mixture of domed and flat roofs hinting at just how ancient the structure is. An unbreakable fortress. As I approach, I once again have to pull a bittergreen leaf from my bag and put it in my mouth, chewing it to a pulp to help me bear the terrible stench of corprus.</p><p>That’s one scent I will never, never forget. The unique, sickening stench of the disease, the smell of the decaying muscles and weeping sores mixed with the scent of magic and ash.</p><p>I would do anything to not have to step in here…</p><p>“What are you? Where is this place? I’m so tired, LET ME SLEEP!”</p><p>I quickly turn to the shrill voice behind me and am faced with an ash zombie charging at me. I block its frenzied attacks as they rain on my shield like the rubble of Red Mountain. It takes some maneuvering, but I manage to strike around my shield and split its hollowed out skull in two.</p><p>Panting, both from terror and exertion, I slip behind the closest structure and wait until all the ash creatures stop searching for me, which does not take long at all. As they all go about their ways, raving about anything and everything, I walk into the closest structure and almost immediately get blasted by a fireball, sent from a creature that looks just like Dagoth Gares.</p><p>A raging fire is lit in my very soul when I see him, and I charge forward, ramming into the ash ghoul with my chestplate. He falls to the ground as I draw my sword, but before I can swing, he throws a spell at me that stank of the blight. For a moment I was terrified, but then I remembered an important little trait of my corprus...</p><p>“Surprise. I’m immune, fetcher!”</p><p>I plunge my blade into his heart, and as he dies, I stay by his side until his last gasp. Nobody deserves to die alone. When he passes, I search the room for one of the items that Sul-Matuul mentioned.</p><p>
  <i>Ugh… of course it had to be the corprus weepings first.”</i>
</p><p>Cringing, I pull a piece of cloth from my bag and wrap the weepings up tightly before I store them in my bag. I look around some more, then search the buildings nearby and eventually find a Sixth House cup. I store it in my bag and slip into the main part of Kogoruhn. I retch at the odor, the bittergreen not even touching the terrible scent, making me wish I had no sense of smell.</p><p>I slip by a few ash creatures who were muttering about furniture and whatnot, opting to avoid as many fights as I can, like I did in Ilunibi.</p><p>I close my eyes and see the sea caves, feel the pain of the corprus burrowing its way into my body… when I open them again, I have the will to keep moving, to save Morrowind from the terror and pain I felt in those caves, and the madness I fought against on the way to Tel Fyr.</p><p>Now that I think about it, it makes sense, why I had to catch corprus. When I saw that Ash zombie when we were leaving the Urshilaku camp for the first time, I knew it was a person, I knew what he had once been, yet I treated him like a common animal who had decided that man and mer would be suitable prey. I could not see past his madness and his warped body. </p><p>I had to catch it so I could understand their plight. Feel their fear, their devotion to Dagoth Ur, hear myself spiraling into madness like they had...</p><p>Shaking that thought from my head, I keep moving, slipping into the shadows to avoid being seen. It takes about three and a half hours for me to finally lay my hands on the Shadow shield, and when I did, I was captivated by its bronze color. It was gorgeous, dwemer made, and held a powerful enchantment that shimmered over its mirror smooth surface. I strap it to my back and start moving again, half-running to find my way out of the immense caverns and away from the smell and horrors within.</p><p>I cannot begin to express how grateful I was to see the sun when I finally opened that final door of Kogoruhn.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“You have returned.”</p><p>“Yep, and I brought the items... One of them stinks to Oblivion, so have fun with that.”</p><p>I look at this young woman in front of me, battered, bloody, bruised, and unamused as she digs out the tokens I had asked of her and tosses them onto the table between us. Unsurprisingly, she really had returned with all three, passing my test.</p><p>“I am impressed. These three tokens, you may keep them. You have passed the warrior’s test, and so I will give you the secret of the Third Trial. ‘In caverns dark Azura's Eye sees, and makes to shine the Moon-and-Star.’ This is the third Vision. You must go to the Cavern of the Incarnate, a place sacred to Azura, and look for the Moon-and-Star. The secret of the cavern of the Incarnate is set in a riddle; ‘The eye of the needle lies in the skin of the pearl. The dream is the door and the star is the key.’ This riddle tests your wisdom. If and when you find the Moon and Star, bring it to Nibani Maesa. Take with you my blessing, and the blessing of our tribe, Malipu-Ataman’s belt.”</p><p>I hand her the belt and she looks it over with a sense of wonder that brought joy to my heart. In a few short moments, she looks up from the belt at me, replacing the wide eyed look with an all-too familiar sly grin, revealing just how alike she and Teldryn are.</p><p>“Think it’ll look good on bonemold, Serjo? I don’t want to look boring on the battlefield. You know, hero and all.”</p><p>I laugh.</p><p>“Of course.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The Kagouti Who Walked On Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>5/2/2021</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, there has to be more you can tell me, Ata!”</p><p>I sigh heavily and sling my pack over my shoulder as she continues to ask about the strange riddle Sul-Matuul gave her. If I didn’t know better, this was a wisdom’s test, and I already gave her more than enough information. Possibly even too much. Bloody traditions...</p><p>“Lucille, I already told you that the riddle is referring to the Valley of the Wind, or at least Airan’s Teeth, and there is a rocky spire with a white tip on it farther down the valley.”</p><p>“Yeah, and I have no bloody idea where to find those, remember?”</p><p>“I’m coming with you, so you don’t need to worry about that. Save the attitude for the sixth house.”</p><p>She looked quite sheepish for a moment before she pulled out her map and handed it to me. I marked the rock formation on her map and returned it to her. Before she could take off and leave me in the dust, I caught her by the pauldron and walked her over to one of the tribeswomen, who went by the name Hainab. She was so occupied with skinning a guar that she did not hear us approach until I cleared my throat, making her jump.</p><p>“Oh! Teldryn, good to see you. Is there something you need?”</p><p>“Yes, actually. We are headed to the Valley of the Wind, and we need some guarskin ponchos.”</p><p>She grimaced and gestured to the guar she was in the middle of working on and replied, “I only have one guar, and I have not finished skinning it… if you two return with a guar and work on skinning it yourselves, I will work on sewing them up. Deal?”</p><p>“Sounds like a fair trade. Come on, Lucille.”</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Now, I <i>know</i> I taught you how to shoot a bow properly, Lucille. Look at your feet.”</p><p>I heave a sigh and correct my stance.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I know. I haven’t shot a bow all that often, though.”</p><p>I draw back again and take aim, and a few moments later I release the string. I watch as the arrow arcs, before descending and striking the guar right between the eyes.</p><p>“Had me worried there, Little Scrib. Come on, we need to get it dressed and skinned as soon as possible, or we will get caught in the middle of nowhere at night, or worse, an ashstorm. Grab my dagger from my bag and follow my instructions.”</p><p>He leads me up to where the guar lay and looks it over before pulling me over and placing my hands at a small region between the animal’s legs. He takes the tip of the dagger and places it on a specific point before making a very slight cut, then takes my hand and wraps it over the grip of the dagger.</p><p>“This is where you need to make a cut, about three inches long. Don’t go too deep, or you will cut the muscle and it will be hard to cut the skin away later.”</p><p>I hold my breath and cut the skin carefully, and underneath I can see a whitish membrane separating the skin from the muscle.</p><p>“Good. Take your thumb and pull the skin up and away from the membrane a bit as you take the knife and cut up a bit more so you can have a bigger area to work with.”</p><p>
  <i>Sounds easy enough.</i>
</p><p>“Good job. Alright… this is a great start. Tell you what… if we finish this animal up before evening, you get to keep that dagger. Deal?”</p><p>I look up from the guar at Teldryn and smile brightly.</p><p>“Really? Alright. Challenge accepted.”</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>I finished field dressing, skinning, and butchering the guar in enough time that not only did I get a shiny new dagger, we also got the first guarskin poncho just in time for Hainab to begin working on the second.</p><p>I look the dagger over for what feels like the hundredth time, committing every little detail to memory. Every scratch, every ding in the metal, every scuff and scrape. Teldryn’s name scratched into the sheath, right next to where I have just carved mine... </p><p>B’vehk… I completely field dressed, skinned, and butchered my first guar… I forgot it was a huge rite of passage for the dunmer… and now for me.</p><p>Teldryn stifles a laugh when he looks over and sees me staring at the dagger he gifted me, making me jump and look over at him.</p><p>“Don’t you start getting sentimental, Lucille…” he teases, letting a playful grin plaster itself on his face.</p><p>“You know I’m not, Ata. Just… I’m glad you were there with me.”</p><p>He gives me a genuine smile and almost says something, but Hainab returns with the ponchos and eagerly hands them to us, rambling on and on about how exceptional we would find the fit. I don’t even understand why we need them in the first place.</p><p>“Remind me - why did we need these again?”</p><p>Teldryn heaves a tired sigh and runs his hand down his face.</p><p>“Alright… tell me, where are we headed? What’s the name of the valley?”</p><p>“Valley of the… oh. N’chow… I’m a fool, aren’t I?”</p><p>“Everyone starts somewhere, Little scrib…”</p><p>
  <i>Fair enough…</i>
</p><p>“So we head out tomorrow, and pray we get to this valley in one piece, and keep praying that the winds there don’t tear us to shreds, correct? Is there a way to bypass all of that?”</p><p>“This is your trial, not mine.”</p><p>I sigh, defeated by a few words, and lead Teldryn to Nibani’s yurt, and once we get inside, I don’t hesitate to fall into my bedroll, armor and all, and soon after I fall into my dreams.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------</p><p>I didn’t know a few words could suck the life out of her. I know she looks to me for guidance, but the fact that it takes a wisdom’s test for her to reach the moon-and-star is why it is important for me to keep my mouth shut. Azura grant me the patience…</p><p>I look over at Lucille, who is fast asleep, then over to Nibani, who hands me a bowl of steamed saltrice without a word. We eat, hoping the smell of the food would wake Lucille and have her come join us, but she never even stirred.</p><p>“She may not say it, but we both know she is terrified, Teldryn.”</p><p>“Who wouldn’t be? I just don’t understand why it has to be her…”</p><p>Nibani smiles and lovingly takes my hand in hers.</p><p>“Because she is the only one who can do the things Azura asks of her. My visions have shown me many things since I met her… her story does not end with Dagoth Ur. You remember me telling you the story of the Kagouti who walked on fire?”</p><p>“Vaguely. It was a story of a kagouti who grew his skin as hard as stone so he could walk across the lava of red mountain, right?”</p><p>“You understand that these trials are to thicken her skin, then. It is not a change that happens overnight, that would be impossible. She may have been made for this, but that does not mean she is ready. Nobody would be. The Kagouti grew thick skin by walking on hot stones before he stepped on the lava, and these trials are the hot stones that lead to Red Mountain.”</p><p>“And the scrib encouraged him along the way.”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>